The Akabane Famliy
by gianahennelly
Summary: Karma family problems inflated his assassination classroom when the students found out that his dad is Karasuma, how can he focus on killing Kuro-sensei when his stepfather is abuse and his mother is oblivious. What will Karasuma do?
1. Chapter 1

The Akabane Family

Chapter 1 Back To School

Karma POV

I was sleeping when I rolled onto my back and hit a cold spot on my chest causing me to shiver as I opened my eyes and looked to see that sunlight was shining into my room.I garden and walked over to the window and close the blinds growled laying back on my bed and getting ready to close my eyes. I was just about to drift back to sleep when someone opened my door. I opened my eyes to see that there was a maid standing there she took care of the house when my mom was out of town with her husband my douche of a stepfather. "What is it" I sat up quickly before looking at her she didn't say anything I snarled at her "Could you answer quickly I would like to get back to sleep before I am not able to anymore. This is like my last day I get to sleep in." I look at her and she is sighed and opened my door to see that there were two agents look at me. My dad was an agent so I knew the look, suits they were government types that were for sure. "What do you to want? Is it about that kid I almost beat to death." They looked at each other and then at me and I sighed. "We would like to speak to you about you returning to class E would you get dressed please ." I sighed before getting out of the bed and walking to the closest slipping on a shirt before walking to the living room where the maid had shown our guest. But I guess that she is more of a housekeeper then maid. I sighed and looked at the women, her hair was cut short and she was wearing this ugly pain suit that looked like royal blue with a pair of high heels. But that didn't seem very functioning to me. I turned to look at the man he was wearing the exact same thing except he was wearing loafer and a black suit.I shook my head and looked at him and then at her they were wearing sunglass. "You do know that you're inside a house you are supposed to take your glasses off as a sign of respect." They both simply stared at me "Alright what do you want?"

I twirled a strand of my hair that was in my face, I sighed and looked at then as the women spoke, "You know about the incident that caused the moon to blow up about a couple of months ago." I look at them but simply nodded mine. "Well, the creature that destroys the moon is going to destroy the planer in a year if class E can't kill him. We call it the assassination class and you're going to be transferred into this class. But there is a few thing that you need to know about him." I smile at them and they handed me a foam knife. I sighed and looked at it "My blade is far better and real." I took my switchblade out and showed it to them but the man simply sighed. "He told us you would be like this. The blade that we handed you is the only thing that can kill him so that blade of yours won't work on him." I look at them and then at the foam hunting knife and sighed. "Whatever as long as I can to fulfill my dream of killing a teacher it is fine with me." I place my switchblade back in my pocket before stabbing my hand with the foam one. This was going to be fun. "If that is done with would you mind leaving a am going back to bed." I walked out of the room and back up the stairs till I reached my room and sighed heavily as I laid down the bed and sighed in relief as my head into my pillow. I was just about to drift back into the land of the dream when my phone started to ring. I snarled out in frustration as I looked the caller's idea. Dad. I sighed and hit the talk button before putting the phone to my ear. I groaned a little bit before rubbing my forehead. I was starting to get a headache. "Karma?" I sighed heavily when I heard his gruff voice. "Yeah, dad what's up." I sighed and nodded my head before remembering that he couldn't hear my head raddle. "Yeah, dad what is up." I looked up at the roof and felt my eyes slid closed as I rested my arm over my eyes and heard him laugh. "You head back to school tomorrow right." I groaned before rolling onto my side and curling up into a little ball. "Yeah, dad why?" I heard him sigh and he laughs a little to himself. "Just make sure that you are on time and try not to kill or seriously injure anyone okay ." I smiled a little to himself my dad didn't really freak when he found out that I was kicked out of school for the month and then would end up heading to E class. "Alright love you talk to you later." I smile and sighed "Love you too, dad." I drifted off to sleep while on the phone.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off and the sound of my opening of my door when I opened my eyes the housekeeper was looking at me with concern in her eyes. "Karma you are going to be late, in fact, you are about 2 people late you better hurry." I looked at her and got out the bed walking over to my closet, throwing on my black jacket and walked out the house. I drifted around the street slowly sipping my coffee trying to wake myself when I made to make it all the way up the mountain and looked at my hand. The cut of pieces of that knife was still on my end and that was the good thing. I head to the back and noticed that they were having a gym class. I noticed blue hair and the feminine body it was "Nagisa what is up to man." I watched him turn it to look at me he seemed confused "Karma what are you doing here." I smiled at him and look at the yellow mess they called Kuro-sensei. I sighed and walked over to him and smiled "You late Karma." I smiled at him and nodded my head "I'm sorry about that I got lost on the mountain." I smiled at him and held my hand out and he smiled at me "Well in that case welcome." We shook hand and a watched as his greasy tentacle popped as he led my hand. I took that chance to break out my switchblade and stabbed him. But he jumped back. I smile at him "Wow teach I don't even think that was going to work. I also didn't think that you would be that big of a pushover. I laugh at him and slice the air near him to more times before walking off to the building. I sighed and sat down on my seat. This was going to be an interesting first day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 He Did What ?!

Karasuma POV

I sat in the break room typing up my reports when the big yellow blob came into the room he had this tired and frazzled look on his face as he looked at me. I sighed and looked up from my laptop folding my arms to show that I didn't want him in here. Then I thought about it "Aren't you supposed to be in class." I look at him and sighed before looking back at my laptop if he didn't want to answer I wasn't going to bother asking again. I typed away my fingers moving at startling speed. I had just finished my report when the octopus put something in the freezer and look at him this cautious look in his eyes. "Don't eat my gelato I worked hard to get it." I shook my head like I gave a damn and went back to my work. I heard him walked out the room but the door opened again and I looked over to see Karma walking over to the freezer he didn't even notice that I was sitting here. He grabbed the ice cream that the Octopus just put in the freezer. "What are you doing." He jumped a little bit when he looked at me I raised my eyebrow at him and he sighed "It's apart of my assassination plot. Wait what the hell are you doing here." I looked at him and sighed "I am the pe teacher I teach combat and knife training." I rolled my eyes at him and he shrugged his shoulders and look at me before walking out the room not paying me a second kind of plan involved stealing the fools ice cream.

After a day of hard work, I was walking past the cliff in the forest when I say Karma jump off what the hell was he thinking. I watch him plummet into the air and the octopus dived after him. My heart crawled into my throat and ran as fast as I could trying to get to the base of the cliff. My heart nearly stopped when I watched the octopus just barely save him. I sighed and watched him carry him back up the mountain. I decided it would be fast to scale the cliff. I did it in 5 minutes. I sighed and walked over to Karma he didn't see me. I look at Nagisa and place a finger to my lips making sure that he didn't say anything. I winded my hand back and slipped Karam upside the head. He rubbed his and turned to see who hit him. I slapped him for the second time and when he saw me I sighed and pulled him into a hug before glaring at him. "What the hell is wrong with you. You could have died what would have happened if he didn't catch , what about your mother do you think before you act." He grumbled and looked at me and then at the other "I get that but I figured that I could kill him if I could get him in close. But fine dad I won't be so reckless next time." I hear the other two gaps as they looked at me and then at Karma. "Wait Karma I tough that you said that both of your parents are stockbrokers or something like that." Karma rolled his eyes at Nagisa and I sighed "My mom and stepfather are but my father is Karasuma I know shocking get over it." I slapped his head again and he sighed "Don't be rude." He nodded his head and I looked at the Octopus and started to speak to him. "You don't seme shock." I look at him and he merely switched his sight from me to Karma. "I am guessing he gets his look from his mother's side of the family. But he had your skills in weapon and fighting.I figured that there was some kind of connection between the two of you when he walked in and out of the break room with my ice cream." I nodded my head before placing a gentle hand on Karmas head, I could feel my nerves settling. I smiled down at him when he looked up at me. "Come on let's get something to eat. Nagisa you are more than welcome to join us." I looked at him and he smiled and shook his head. "That sounds great." I nodded my head and walked off with Karma and Nagisa. It took awhile to get to the bottom of the mountain. I got the car and pulled it up to the main gate. Karma sat in the front while Nagisa sat in the back. "Where do you guys want to go." I looked at Karma and then at Nagisa through the rearview mirror. Karma looked uninterested looking out of the window while Nagisa looked at me and then at Karma. "There is a pretty good sushi joint right over there to the left if you guys want to go there." Karma looked at me his golden dragon like eyes bored. I glared at him warning him to be nice and he nodded his head. "Sounds fine to me."

I nodded my head and pulled over to the parking lot and stopped the car and watched Nagisa get out the car but I grabbed Karma by the arm. "What is up with you." I looked at him and he shook his head sadly "I'll tell you later." I looked at him but pushed it out of my mind before turning to look at the sushi place. Before getting out the car and walking to the building slowly. I sighed and walked in and the sat us down there. After taking our drink orders, large platers of different kinds of colorful sushi came out. Karma scarfed it done even though he made it seem like he wasn't hungry. I smiled and ate a few pieces myself and turn to looked Nagisa and then Karma. "So how did you know each other." I looked at the two of them and Krama gulped down his food quickly before looking at me. "We use to be in the same class and until he got bumped to E class and I got move up to B class." He made it seem like he was a little irritated. I sighed and looked at him and then at Nagisa who nodded along while eating. He smiled and turned to look at Karma "He save my butt more than a few times that was for sure." It was good to hear that my son didn't just beat the crap out of people because he felt like it.

After dinner I dropped off Nagisa and started to drive back to my ex-wife's house, "I'm shocked that your mother lets me take you out to dinner in the first , she calls every five minutes to make sure that I not posing you against her. What the hell is her problem anyway." I looked at him and he has sighed that bored looking I turned to look at me there was this hurt look in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me that you're teaching E class" I sighed and looked at him and shook my head "I wanted to make sure that you were really going to come to school, I didn't want you not to go because you didn't want to be embarrassed by your dad. So I didn't say anything should I have." He breathed out heavily and looked at me and the at the passing cars on the empty black road. "Mom isn't home that is why and I would have been on time if I would have now that you were there. But I slept through my alarm that is all." I looked at him before pulling up to my ex-wives house. "Hey look at me." I looked at him and he stared at me this irritated look in his eyes. "I am sorry I didn't tell you, okay I didn't know that it would mean so much to you." I looked at him and he nodded his head before giving me somber expression. "Alright wellhead to be I will see you tomorrow and don't do something like that again you got that?" He looked at me confused "What my life is a small price to pay to save the earth." I glared at him "It's everything! I would rather lose the earth some day then lose my son in a failed assassin attempt." He looked at me this worried look in his eyes when my voice rose. I shook my head slowly and got out of the car. When he did the same I glared at me "You are my world Karma I value your life more than everyone in this world you got that. He nodded his head but as I was lecturing him I noticed that he was shivering. I put my jacket on the shoulders and his shivering eased up a bit. "Its supposed to be cold tomorrow so if you want a ride call me okay?" I looked at him and he nodded his head "Love you." He pulled me into a hug and I have him there for a minute. His voice was so timid I guess he was worried I would yell at him again. "Love you to Karma." I sighed and watched him walk into the house before getting back in the car and driving home why didn't she tell me that she was out of town I would have taken him. I shook my head sadly I can't stand that women no wonder we got divorced.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Guess What I heard

Karma POV

"Karma dear we are home" I groaned and rolled onto my stomach trying to hide my face in my blanket. I looked at the alarm clock I had about an hour before I had to be up so what made her think that it was a good idea to start yelling this early in the morning. I tried to ignore her but I heard my door slammed open and looked up to see that my douche of a stepdad was glaring down at me. I groaned and looked at him before hiding my face in my pillow and pulling the blanket get over my head but I could feel his gaze ripping into my back. "He is here dear," I whined as I heard my mother's heels clicking against the wooden floor as she walked into my room and tapped my shoulder. "What are you doing sleeping we are home I want to hear about your week, how was your first day back at school." I groaned and glared at my mother as she pulled the blanket off of my head, she that the same slit golden eyes at me we even had the same blood red hair. But hers pulled back in a tight bun even though it was usually down she must have just gotten out of a meeting. "I'm trying to sleep I don't have to be up for another hour go away." I rolled onto my side and started to fall back to sleep when my mom ripped something off of my shoulder and looked at him. I turn around and noticed that it was dads jacket. I sighed and faced her "What is this?" I look at him and then at the east and knew that if I had said that it was and that she would flip out on me and then on dad and I didn't want to do that. She sniffed the jacket and glared. "I know this scent it's your father collagen why were you sleeping with your fighter jacket. Better yet how did you get it." I snatched the jacket out of her hand before crawling back under the blankets and trying to go back to sleep.

She stomped out of the room leaving the step douche to glare down at me, they both expect me to share their hate for my father since their marriage didn't work out. But that wasn't my problem or my fault. I was drifting into the land of dreams when I hear yelling downstairs and it sounded like my mother was talking to my dad. I threw the blankets off of me and looked at my stepfather.I tried to walk past him and he grabbed me by the arm, it was so tight that I thought that he would break my arm. I whimper out in pain but I don't think that he cared. His grip didn't loosen when my face turns into a grimace of pain. "What were you doing with that man." I rip my arm out of his grasp and snarled at him"What I do with my father is none of your business. We are family your just the man my mother is married to." I walked out of the room and down the stairs to see that my mother was yelling on the phone. "I don't care if you teach there I refuse to let you anywhere near my son." I could hear him yelling on the other line. "You can't refuse all you like but thanks to my job as the ministry of defense I could get full custody of him but I am willing to let him live with you because I thought that is what he wanted but you can't just leave for weeks at a time with nothing but the housekeeper to keep him company. Oh, and you better watch it or I will get into full custody and you will never see him again. Now gets off of my phone." I sighed and looked at my mother before she turns to look at him. "Head to your room." I nodded my head and walked back up the stairs to find that the step douche was still there I was about to crawl back in bed when he pushed me up against the wall. "You better watch yourself you brat." I snarled causing him to only gripping it harder. He finally let go and I collapsed on the bed and sigh I laid there till my phone started to ring and I looked at the caller idea it was dad again. I picked up the phone and look at the door. "Hey, dad sorry about that I fell asleep when I got into the house and I was wearing your jacket." I heard him laughing a bit and it made me confuse. "You didn't choose your mother so don't worry about it but get out of bed and get dressed I will be there in 10 minutes to pick you up I don't want you walking in this weather."

I turned my head to look at the closet and sighed "Alright I'll bring you, your jacket." He laughs at me what was so funny my. My morning was hist so what could be so funny "Keep it, kid. I'll be there at 10." I sighed and shook my head before getting out of bed "K see you then." I hung up the phone and walked over to my closet grabbing one of my uniforms before ripping off my shirt. I look at my right arm the one that the douche had gripped, there was a black and blue mark on it. I sighed and touch it. Causing me to wince from the pain, you could see that it was a handprint mark. I shook my head and place my new shirt on it and then my jacket. I heard the sound of a horn out of my window and sighed it was wartime. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the house my mom following after me.I walked to the car and look at, my dad, as he got out. "Car now Karma." I placed my hand on the door handle and looked at him unsure my mom look at me and sighed "Karma don't get in that car." I looked at the two of them and then my dad sighed "You heard me Karma car now!" I nodded my head and got in the car and watched as the two of them were arguing. "I don't care what you! It too cold for him to to mention that once he walked to the school he has to climb a mountain. I don't want to make him do all of that plus by he makes it out the school he will be late because you don't stay on him about waking up at the right time." He glared at her and she stomped her foot on the ground and he shook his head and walked into the car.

He pulled off quickly but slowed down once he was away from mom, I shook my head and looked at him as he drove to the school. He didn't say anything he was quite as I watched the tree passed by. After about 20 minutes give or take I finally got to the school. Dad pulled up to the parking lot before looking ahead towards the path that led to the E class building. I looked at him before sighing. "Alright let's take this hike" I watched him run and I ran after him "Do we really need to do more parkour train right now." He smirked at me "This is the only time I get to train you, other than this time that you are spending most of the time with your mom." He had a point but still, it made me feel bad for not spending time with him, but I didn't say thing. I really didn't know what I could say I was busying thinking about if I should tell him about my dick of a stepfather. But would he even believe? Mom never believed me so why would again he isn't like her but that doesn't mean that he will believe what I say either. Only that he would be willing to listen. We reach the school in record time I noticed that others were looking at me. I sighed and walked past to them "Dad why are they staring at me." I look at my dad who was smiling wide at me, "I'm sure that it has something to do with the fact that you're my son but don't let that bug you." I do my head and proceed to class.

It was finally time for PE and today dad was going to show them the different type of nife fighting styles. I knew most of them so there was really no need for me to be here. I could hear the whispers of the class as they practiced. "Can you believe he is Karasuma son it makes so much sense on why he could hit Kuro-sensei." I snarled under my breath my father had nothing to do with my ability to hit that loser. I grumbled my breath and tried to pay attention. But as the whisper went on I felt my temper rising "Clam yourself, Karma."I turned to see that Nagisa was looking at me "Yeah well they are annoying me and when a bug annoys me I stomp on them. " I looked at Nagisa and he nodded his head before looking at my father who was looking at me worriedly.I looked down at my arm every time that I thrust the bruise show a bit. Nagisa, however, brought me back to my current situation. "Just try to keep your temper your dad won't go easy on you if you start a fight. "I nodded my head and tried my best for the best part of 30 minutes. But as my arms started to get tired and the pain from the bruise got more intense. I snapped when I hear some chump whipping under his breath. "Yeah is it even fair for him to be here I am sure that his dad will just pass him." "I bet that he can't even fight and need his father to high his battle for him." I turn to see a guy with blond and brown hair. He was built like a brick house but I could take him. I walked over to him, head-butting him and then kneeing him in the gut. When he dropped out the ground I jumped him punching him in the face when suddenly I felt weightless. I turned to see that my father was glaring at me and he held me up by the collar of my shirt.

"Alright got get change and head to English." He orders the rest of them to leave and they did with no problem. Nagisa looked at me worriedly but my father gave him a death glare that could kill. He ran off in fear with the others. I looked at my father and he gently placed me on the ground. The glare and angry left his eyes and this cold disappointed look replace it. "I told you not to let it bug you and what do you do you beat the crap out of the kid. Yes, he can be a pain and you might want to take offense to the things that they say. But they only just now met you and it is going to take some time. Plus with a bomb like that dropped on them there is bound to be some speculation." I look down at my legs as he lectured me. "I started the fight but dad he was asking for it." He scoffed "They are also asking for it but it is your job to control your temper do you hear me. I won't let you get away with anything here no matter what it is. Now our grounded." I snapped my head back up in outrage and him glare at me daring me to contest this judgment. I simply nodded my head but the lecture went on for another 30 minutes. "Alright now go head to the locker room and get change."

I was in the process of taking my shirt off when I turn to see that Kuro-sensei was glaring at me. He was looking intently at my arm, he walked over to me and carefully lifted it up. He notices the handprint and his face turned black with rage I was going to come up with a lie but there would be no point he knew what it was and how I got it he just didn't know from who. "What is this?" I look at him and then at the bruise and sighed "Please don't tell my fate that you saw this."My eyes were pleading as he looked at me and nodded his head but it seemed almost too easy to convince him. "Hurry to class as soon as you can." He seemed off but I pushed it out of my thought and watched him walk out before getting dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Tell Me The Truth

Karasuma POV

I was sitting peacefully in the break room when the stupid octopus came running into the room his face black with rage what the hell was wrong with him. He slammed the door shut and locked it before looking at me. Great, what the hell did Karma do this time that has this thing all worked up. "How dare you!" His voice was accusatory what the hell was going on what the hell could I have possibly done. "What are you talking about?" I stare at him and he snarled at me like a wild animal "Don't play dumb you idiot I know that you did it. He was terrified when he thought that I would mention it to you I have no doubt that you were the one that left that mark. No matter the reason serious harm like that is unbecoming and repugnant for a man of your stature." I stared at him cocking my head to the side I stood up and tried to walk past him but he held me in the place, I took that moment to stab him before glaring. "What is your problem in fact what the hell ware you even talking about." I looked at him and the anger turned into confusion. "You can play dumb all you like but I knew you were the one that put that bruise on Karmas arm." I furrowed my brow and looked at him "I don't live with Karma so how could I mark him up. I don't understand what the hell you're talking about." He looked at me slowly the black tint left his face. "I... I am not sure anymore."

I glare at him and sat back on in my seat glaring at him before folding my arms against my chest. "Well that would make the two of us I don't know what bruise you're talking about but I would like to be informed if there is, anything that you want to tell me." I looked at him and he sighed and looked at me and then at the door "Karma was getting change I decided to talk to him but when I walked into the room I found that he was a black and blue mark on his arm and he asked me not to tell you, in fact, he seemed desperate." I looked at him and nodded my head "That was why you thought that I was abusing him because of the mark on his arm and the fact that he started a fight with his classmate." I look at him and shook my head sadly "I call my ex-wife and see what she knows but I didn't do anything to him but I will talk to him. More likely he started a fight and this guy could fight back." The octopus nodded his head and I sighed "Alright I suppose that I should teach the class I will make sure that Karma doesn't know that I talked to you." I nodded my head, waiting for him to walk out of the building before sitting on the couch by the window and grabbing my phone and hitting Anka's number. I waited for it to ring and just as it was about to go to voicemail she picked up.

Like usually her voice as cold when she talked to me "What do you want." I looked at the bird flying by the window and the warmth of the sun that I felt even though the windows were closed. "Our son was a handprint bruise on his arm another teacher observed it and told me. You wouldn't know anything about what would you." I waited for her to answer but it was silent. "How the hell would I know I have been gone for the past month." I snarled "Then maybe you shouldn't have left him all alone for the month you should have called me to take him. You can't leave him with a housekeeper she isn't blood and you can't trust because you divorced me and she became his nanny doesn't mean that she can be trusted." I snorted at on the phone when she laughed "I divorced you because you're an ass." I rolled my eyes "No you divorced me because I wouldn't let you do whatever you wanted. You begin born rich doesn't mean that you are entitled to anything and everything the world has to offer." I sighed this was always how the conversation ended with her saying that I am the sole reason that we got divorced. "Whatever I didn't see anything on him this morning but then again he was wearing your jacket when he is can talk to him if you are really concerned about it. " This is how she liked to solve things like when Karma got suspended she didn't talk to him instead she went on a business trip the whole time. I shook my head and looked back at the clock. There were only two hours left.

After the two house had passed I decided to wait for Karma, he was one of the last students to the leave the classroom.I smiled and nodded curtly at the other kids that walked or brushed past me getting ready to head home for the day. I watched as a bright red head of hair walked out with Ren. The little blond that always seemed so laid back, wasn't fooling me I knew that she took this more seriously then anyway one in this class. I sighed and looked at Karma he said his goodbye to Ren before walking over to me I smiled politely at him and place a hand on his head holding it there. "Let's go get some food and talk." I looked at him and he breathed heavily before nodding his head as we walked over to my car. My ex-wife's new husband glared at me before looking at Karma. "Get in the car." I sighed and looked at Karma and he looked defiant that was for sure. "Karma head to the car now." I jerked my head in the direction of the car and watch him walk off. I sighed and looked at the new douche. "He's my son and I can see him whenever I want so I am taking him out of something to eat if you or the bitch has a problem. Go through the courts but I will win." I looked at him, he snarled at me before walking back to his car. I sighed heavily and walked back to my own car. When I open the door I saw Karma staring blankly at the gate to the school.

I drove around till we reach a place that Karma wanted to eat and of course, it was a fast food joint, you would think that the kid would eat real food. I watched him dig into his bag and fires only stopping to take a sip of his shake before going back to eating. I smile at him and sighed before looking out the window when I turned back, Karma's gold red eyes looked more alert when he saw how tense I was. "He told you about the mark on my arm didn't he." I look at him I was surprised he hasn't said a thing since he got out of class. "Yes, he told me he even had the nerve to say that I was the one that put that marker on you. But do you want to tell me who did put that mark on you? I called you mother early but she said that she didn't know a thing about it. You want to tell me." He sighed and looked at me before dropping his gaze "Don't be upset but I kinda got it out with some main campus douche bags not people in class 3 but the high school student. They were talking shit about me and I lose my temper I'm sorry." I looked at him and sighed heavily before looking at him "Karma doesn't do that again you understand me and watch your mouth. You know how I feel about you cursing." He nodded his head and look down on his lap "I'm sorry dad I didn't mean I was just so mad that is all." I nodded my head and looked at his plate. "You want another burger or are you done." I look at him and he shook his head no. "alright then head to the car and I will be right there." I watched him nod his head before walking to the car. Karma was passed out by the time that I got to the car. I smile at him before lighting up his shirt sleeve to look at his arm. The handprint was large and his fist wasn't bruised I guess he didn't even get a hit in. I shook my head and drove back to his house. No wonder he didn't want to talk about it.

It was around 11 when I pulled up to the house and tried to shake Karma awake gently and he simply moves a little before opening his eyes. "Dad?" He tried his eyes and look at me before shaking when he noticed that we were in front of his house. "Yeah, bud" He nodded his head at me and pulled me into a hug. "Please don't tell mom that I got it on any other fight you know how she gets." I nodded my head into his shoulders before he let go of me and walked into the house. The moment that I saw the door close I drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 What Is The Truth Anymore?

Karma POV

I walked into the house closing the door before sliding my back against it.I waited to hear my father drive off before walking down the hallway. I walked passed the empty halls before making it up to my room. The door was closed and the funny thing was that I don't remember it being closed when I left in the morning. I shudder at the thought that my mom was looking around my room, when I opened the door I walked in and saw a large massive showed sitting in my chair. When I turn on my light my stepfather was sitting there this dangerous glare on his face. I mean sure I could fight, my dad made sure of that but this guy was on a whole other level. He might seem like a stand-up guy but he is proficient in karate, hell he is a 3rd-degree black belt. I look at him and he sighed as he got up and walked over to me. "Where the hell have you been and what makes that perfect waste of space think that he can boss me around." I looked at him and snarled "My father works for the ministry of defense saving worthless people like you from threats domestic and foreign. You have no right to talk about him. " He snarled at me and grabbed me by the throat pushing me against the wall. I winced as his hand squeeze around me. I could see black spots dance in my vision I was going to die. I kneed him in the crotch and heard him drop to the ground trying to get up. I stood over him and did an ax kick and flatten him on the ground. I walked to over to his legs getting ready to drag him the hell out of my room and he kicked me in the shin. I sighed and dropped to the ground groaned in pain. He took the time that I was on the floor to kick me in the ribs. I moaned out in pain and he kicked me for the second time. I rolled onto my back and him kicked me a 3rd time so hard that my back hit the closet wall on the other side of the room.

I felt my breath get caught in my throat and my heart stopped for a while before my heart started to back up but I couldn't catch my breath. I stood up and looked at him before running so fast that he couldn't see me. I grabbed him by the arm and took him down to the ground. I snapped his arm and punched him a few time in the face before grabbing my wallet and my keys and walking out of the house. I lurched down the road and towards my father house. Frankly, at this point it was worth it I knew that he would flip and try to kill him and I didn't care anymore.I was always afraid that if I told my father I would lose him for good because mom would be spiteful. But now as I struggled to make it to his house every step I took hurt giving me, even more, a reason to hate him and my mother for thinking I was lying. A spasm of pain ran through my back in waves, I fell to the ground I couldn't even stand. By the time that I made it to the house I had no energy left. I knocked on the door and collapsed on the ground. I felt someone lift me off of the grounds. I cried and felt something or someone dragging me into a car. I open my eyes slightly and looked to see my father lifting me into his arms. "Dad..." I close my eyes again but I could hear shuffling feet and the beeping sound.

When I came to I notice that I was in a hospital room, there was someone touching my chest. When I looked down to see my abs they were black and blue. I groaned and looked at to my left and saw that my father was looking at the doctor I don't think that he even noticed that I was awake. I looked at him and then at the doctor. My throat burned when I tried to talk. "Dad? Papa where am I?" He looked down at me and place a cool hand on my head, I whimper in pain what the hell was going on." I look at my hand there it was bandaged I must have broken knuckles or something. My vision was a bit burly but I could see the worry and angry look in my father black eyes. "Karma I need you to tell me everything and I need you to tell me this guy." I sighed and looked at him and then at the door there were two agents standing in the door frame. "No dad you didn't call in the government." I sighed and looked at him and he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You need to tell the truth since you didn't last night and whoever it was nearly killed you. I mean really you walked to my house battered and bruise where the hell was your mother." I look down on my lap and then at my bruised chest that the doctor was wrapping. When he was done I groaned out in pain and he sighed "Yes well your ribs will hurt you have 6 broken ribs and 8 fractured. Your back is in pretty bad shape. You will feel some discomfort for a day or two I am going to give you painkillers and sleeping pills for the pain. Also, you broke your hand from extreme forces that were put on it. Other then that you are fine and there was some bruising around your neck if they had squeezed any harder they might have killed you." I nodded my head and look at my father he was fuming. But he looked at me and did his best to calm down. "You need to tell me what happened to you. You need to tell them."

I sighed before turning to look at the suits that we're standing by the door they looking at me intently. They must owe my father a favor or something. I doubt that they would be here so quickly if it wasn't just because my father called. I sighed and looked at him and nodded my head and they both walked over to me. They close the door as the doctor walked out to get my pills. "Alright, Karma just tell them what happened." I looked at him and nodded my head I have been interviewed plenty of times but never as the victim "After you dropped me off I walked up to my room and my step douche of a father was sitting waiting for me. He was pisted he was talking about you saying you were nothing and a waste of space. I lost it and told him off so he decided to choke me out and I kicked him and then did an ax kick. I was about to drag him out of my room but it didn't work out that way and he kicked me three times in the chest. On the 3rd time, he kicked me so hard that I flew across the room After that, I ran across the room and dragged him down to the ground before getting him in an armbar. Afer I broke it I punched him a good couple of times. That was when I stumbled across town talk I got to your house." I looked at my father and he looked pist you, could see it in his eyes and he was shaking from anger. "Is he the same person that put that bruise on your arm." I looked down at my arm the purple bruise was painful just to look at. But I simply nodded my head and the doctor walked back in. "I would like to talk to you, sir." I looked at my father and he nodded his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 This Isn't Happening

Karasuma POV

I watch as the doctor drag me out of the room but as he was about to tells me something he thought twice about it and brought the two detectives back to fo the room as well, I look at them and then at the doctor and he sighed. He opens up a blue folder that had Karma's name on it. I felt this cold sense of dread grip my heart were his injuries worse then he let one and he just didn't want it to scare Karma. He looked at me then at the detectives and sighed heavily 'Well it seems like Karma has been to this hospital and 2 hospitals in the are. He has come in for injuries like cracked skulls, broken fingers, arms, and even a shattered femurs." My mind flashed to when for the summer that Karma spent with me his leg was hurt in a car crash. I look at him and sighed "Would you mind if I looked at the file." He looked at me and handed it to me, as I went down the list of the days that he had to go to the hospital they were either the morning of or the night before he was supposed to spend time with me or even after me. "He told me all of these accidents were products, of skateboarding, snowboard, a crash car and the step-douche…" I looked up and look at the doctor. "Are you trying to tell me that you think that was all done by my ex-wife's husband.

I watched him nod his head slowly before using looking at the detectives. "I don't think that it would be wise to bring it up when it came to the boy being in the room.I knew that he would most likely say no. I don't know if his mother knows about it but there has to be a reason that he hasn't said something about it. But you should know that his step-father also came in with injuries and they were just as bad. The kid gave as good as he got but I just don't understand why he wouldn't say anything." I looked at the room and then a doctor. "He thought that I would kill the waste of space if he told me the truth and he was right when I get my hands on him I will kill him." I looked at the detectives, they both knew that I had a license to kill so it's not like they could stop me but I have no doubt that he was going to try. I shook my head. "Right now we need to find out the whole truth before you do anything." I look at them and nodded my head before walking back to the room to find the Karma was sleeping he had curled up into a little ball and was sucking his hasn't done that since he was a baby. I pulled his thumb out of his mouth and sighed as I wanted his to shift on the bed. I brushed a thick piece of his red hair out of his face. I smile at him and sat down before resting my head in my hands. This had to be one of the worse days I couldn't believe he really didn't want to tell me.

"Papa?" I looked over to see that Karma was looking at me as he tried to keep his eyes open. "Head to sleep we can't talk later." He shook his head sadly and looked at me. "I know you know about all the other times but I knew that you would kill him and that wouldn't help anything. I just trying to keep the peace between you and mom.I barely get to see you and I knew that if I had told you then you would have killed him and then I finally would never see you again. I also felt so guilty for not spending enough time with you this past year and it has been eating me alive." I saw a few tears streamed down his checks. I shook my head sadly and brushed away his kid was just trying to keep the family together. "Hush now. I understand that I knew that it was something along those lines when the doctor couldn't understand why. I need you to get some rest and when I take you out of here in the morning you are going to say to me for as long as you want." I looked at him and he smiled gently, his eyelids slid closed. I could hear action outside and walked out to see that Anka and her husband walked towards us. "What the hell did you do to my boy." I snarled widely at her before turning to look at her husband. His face was blank, black and blue welts littered his face and he was limping. "Ask him he had been beating the doctor, ask Karma he was the one that had been putting him in the hospital. While we are on the subject why didn't you tell me that he was in the hospital all this time"

She looks at me she didn't seem concerned or affected by the news, in fact, she didn't even look like he cares. "You knew." I looked at her and she sighed "No but he told me the same lie a year ago. That was the whole reason why I wouldn't let him see you, if he was going to lie to me then I want to go let him do whatever he wanted." I growled at her pushing her up against the wall. "Did it occur to you that he was telling the truth and that your piece of shit husband was beating him out of some misguided jealous. Didn't you think that it was weird that whenever Karma was hurt the one thing that all the incidents had in common was your husband looked like he is a walking punching bag." I sneered at her and she showed me up roughly against the wall. She has to be agent as well before she left to take care of she knew how to fight just as well as me. "Yeah well, our son is a deranged as if you haven't noticed he is crazy so I don't think too much about it when he showed up with bruised knuckles. He likes to fight and I should think twice about it. I'm sorry that I'm not a helicopter parent." I laughed at her, she had to be kidding me she wants a print in general.

I laughed at her"Oh that's right, you are sorry, a sorry piece of be a parent you have to actually take care of your child. When he gets into fights you ignore him, hell when he got suspended you left the house for a month and left him alone. You are the definition of a terrible parent and consider our jobs it shouldn't shock you that he would like to fight. Hell, he was born and raised in a war zone for 3 years what did you think was going to happen. That he would just push up daisy and live his life the way that you want him. He's a kid he needs guidance, not a parent that can't be bothered with him when he does something that his mommy doesn't approve of. You're unbelievable you know that our son was getting the shit beaten out for him and you just assume that it had to be students from his school. Do you even have a brain in that stupid little bubble head of yours?" I pushed her away for me and she growled at me she looked like she was about to throw a punch and I was ready for it. When a cop step in between the both of us. He looked at me and then at my wife. I look at her and then at her husband he was simply standing there his hands in his pockets like he didn't have care in the world. I looked at him and then at hospitals staff that was staring at me.

"The both of you need to calm down your son is the only victim here and should have your undivided attention." I scoffed at the cop "One shut up and he is knocked out, he has been asleep for the better part of 2 hours so I doubt that he needs me for anything. As for this bitch, I doubt that if he would need anything from her and if he did need something she wouldn't get it all she cares about his herself." I snarled out the last part of the sentence."I resent that statement." I laughed at her "You can resent it all you like but that doesn't change the fact that it is true. When the whole big blowout fight was going on where the hell was you." I look at her and she looked at me then looked at the cop. "I was asleep in my bed I didn't hear nothing." I scowled at her "Really you didn't hear his body hit the wall when he got kicked across the room into his closet wall." I look at her and she shrugged and turned to look at her husband. "No, I didn't so how do you know that he isn't lying about this it's like you said he is a child and this is his way to get out attention." I snarled at her and pulled my arms free of the cop. "You're the biggest idiot that I have ever meant I mean really I don't think that I know a dumber bitch. Your son walked from my car to the front door. From the front door, he walked to his room. Now after that, he broke his ribs, messed up his back and broke his hand. You want to tell me who the hell did that to him. Oh and if you said that he wanted your attention then why did he come to my house and pass out on my front porch. Answer these questions." She shrugged her shoulder and walked back to her husband that was smiling wickedly. "Well I don't know about you but I want to see my son." I snarled at her and shook my head. "That's not happening so you can forget it."

She stomped her foot on the ground and look at me before a turning her attention to the cop. "Does he have the power to do that." I looked at the cop and he shook his head no "But that doesn't mean anything if the boy chose to not allow you in his room we are by law force to keep you being said there has been so said request from him so you are free to go in." I watched her stomp off to the end of the hall, I turned to look at her husband. "I know you did it, I know why he didn't say anything and I can tell you right now if it wasn't a disgrace to my boy I would have shot you in the head by worked hard to keep you alive so, for now, that is how you get to stay" I snarled at him before walking to the room. I could hear at least 3 set of footsteps following after me. When I made it to the room Karma was asleep and Anka was running her hands through his hands. I sighed and looked at her sometimes you could look at here and not even realize what kind of person she really is. She values her work over her son. She values everything over her son and I knew that it breaks his heart when he thinks about it. I shook my head as she started to shake him awake. After a minute or two Karma woke up to see me leaning on the wall next to the room door. His mother was sitting in the green and brown chair to the right side of the bed. She smiles down at him and he sighed before turning to look at me. "Mom did dad tell you what I told the police."

As he was saying that the cops walked in along with the step-douche.I saw Karma stiffen and I walked over to him gently placing a hand on his arm and sighing. I didn't think that this was going to this difficult. But I guess that even though he was lying to save me and his mother the problems he was still a kid at heart and he didn't want to be doing this. I sat down in the chair to his left and he looked at his mother. "Dear, why would you say such awful thing about your steps father you know that he loves you dearly and he has been there for your more then you're actually father has been in the past year." I glare at her but said nothing I was going to let Karma say what he had to get off of his chest. "I haven't been with dad because you wouldn't let me go not because he isn't willing to spend time with me.I didn't lie by the way like you assumed I did about a year was furious that I would dare rather spend time with a military monkey. That was the way that he put instead of with two experienced stockbrokers and financial leaders. I don't really care if you believe me or not but it is the truth I don't lie." I turned to look at him I was pride I knew that it isn't easy to stick to the truth when it paints you to look like the weakling.

"Dear, you know that he would never hurt you he doesn't even know how to fight. Your father taught you how to fight military style. Not to mention that you lift a large number of weights. So I find it hard to be that the magneto the managed to get the upper hand on you in a the truth you don't want to send an innocent man to jail now would you." I look at him and he sighed heavily and looked over toward the door, hatred flaring in his eyes, them to silt even more if that was possible. "He is a 3rd-degree black belt in karate and you knew that. You went to a few of his ranked matches last year. You just refuse to believe me because you know that means that dad would be able to get full custody of me. You don't want me around, you don't even talk to me when I am in the house I'm just a reason to keep dad around to make him feel like shit." I shook my head it was sad that her own son felt unloved you would think that she would have devoted time to him but it was never like that even when we were married. 12 years we were married 10 years of that was with Karma he was the only thing that we had in common as the days went by. Then she moved on and got a new husband a year ago. It made me think that she was cheating on me but I don't think that it would matter at this point.

"Karma doesn't say such vile things about your mother." He snapped his head up this anger coming off of him in a red aura that I had never seen before. "Don't you dare speak to me on how I should act. You were the one that put this bruise on my arm just for having the nerve to tell you not to talk about my father as if he was something to look down upon. Then you had the nerve to choke me right before I had to go to school. You were the one the shoulder act better. I'm a 14-year-old kid in junior high and you have the nerve to tell me that I am the one that needs to act better you have to be kidding me." He turned to look at his mother there was a killer look in his eyes. "If you are going to sit here and tell me that you really don't believe that he was the one that did this to me then you need to get the hell out of my hospital room. If you really need proof match his hand to the mark that was left on my arm by this dick." I looked at him and sigh it was a good idea but I didn't want that freak anywhere near him.

I looked at her and she sighed heavily and turned to look at her husband. "Fine then if you are going to draw a line in the sand, you will be standing alone. Come along dear." I watched them both like out of the hospital room there was really something wrong with her.I could hear the cops chasing after them and I looked down to Karma I could see that he was visibly distraught by her comment but he didn't seem surprised by it either. I pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear. "Karma it's okay to be upset about, the is your mother and she chose someone over her own blood. It's okay to be hurt." I looked him and he broke down crying into my shoulder gripping my shoulder. I rub soothing circle on his back. I just let him cry on my shoulder before walking into the hospital room and looking for that bitch. I sighed and saw that the was his bitch of a mother was waiting for her husband to pull up to the car. I walked next to her and saw that there was this black car coming closer to us. "You devastated him do you know that he can't take stuff like that. I know that he might seem tough to you but he is a little kid you can't do stuff like that. He cried himself to sleep that breaks my heart how can you just sit there and tell me you are okay with that." She snapped her head back to me she had this look in her eyes that killed. "He has ruined my life one way or another so no I doubt care now goodbye." I look at her too stunned for words I stood there stunned before walking back into the room to see that Karma face as stained with dry tears. I don't know how I was going to get him through this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Aftermath

Karma POV

5 Years Ago

"Karma how could you get into another fight what is wrong and with you" I look at my mother her red hair wild. She looks like a monster with her eyes on fire like that. "He started it I was defending myself, mom, I didn't want to fight but dad told me that if I have to fight it better be self-defense." I look at her and she didn't look like she believes that "Yeah he didn't tell you to put him into a comma do you all on your own. Do you know how bad that is? If I hadn't paid them a large sum of money so that they wouldn't press charges. When you father comes back from his mission he is going to be so upset with you. Do you even think before you act? Do you have a brain in that stupid empty skull." I look at my feet she was in one of her moods again really it made me crazy sometimes and dad is the only one that could really deal with her when she is like this. "Come with me." I looked up from my lap and followed her we were walking to the back of the house when I saw a small door on the ground she opened it and looked at me. "Head in there." I look at her confused was there something in there that I need to see.I walked down when my curiosity got the best of me and she locked the door. "You can stay here until your father comes back."

I woke up when I heard the sound of a car pulling up to the front of the house. When I opened my eyes I was greeted with darkness, I started to pound at the door and scream at the top of my lungs. I watched as there was someone walking over to the door. "Help! Get me outta here" I heard someone gasp and I knew the voice instantly. "Karma is that you." I nodded my head I could feel tears stinging my cheek as they fell from my eyes."Papa get me out." I heard him sigh heavily. "Cover your eyes." I did as I was told to and I heard this popping sound going off but it was muffled but I knew that it was the sound of a gun going off. Then I was greeted by the sight of my father as he towered over me. He lifts me up out of the ground and place me gently on the ground and looked at me. "Karma who put you in here." "What the hell are you doing!" I look over to see that my mother was walking over to us. My father faces turned into a danger sneer as he looked at me and then at her. "You did this he is a child what is wrong with you." He grabbed my hand and led me to the front of the house and placed me in the car. He closed the door and yelled at my mother as they argue I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

I opened my eyes to see that I was still in the hospital room, come to think of it that as the day that it all went downhill from here my father started drifting away from her and took me with him. I sighed and laid my head back down before turning to look at my father he was passed out in the chair. When I looked up there was a doctor walking towards us. Everything came back in one shot my chest ached as I remember that my mom picked her ass of a husband for her own blood.I sighed and looked at him as I shook my dad's arms. He woke up and slowly turn from me to the doctor who was holding a clipboard full of paper. "Once you fill this out he is free to leave but there is no about that the cops will want to speak with you." I nodded my head and look at my dad. He gently ran a hand my tangle and we sweat-drenched hair. "Get dressed you can take a shower at my house." I did my head and watch him wake you go the room before letting my mind flash back to dream before shaking my head and she got to my feet. I look at the ribs. My perfectly sculpted abs were ruined. I sighed and there on a pair of pants and a shirt before waking out of the room. I limped a bit when I felt my back tense up in pain.

It took about 10 minutes for my father to sign all of the paper when we finally made it to his was the same a the last time I saw it. I started to get out of the car and my dad helps me out of the car and into the house. I walked to my old room and clasped on the bed laying there in pain when my father leaned on the red wall. He sneered to himself before walking out and when he came back he had some water and some pills in his hands. "Here take this for the pain and get some rest you got class tomorrow." I look at it shock and shook my head slowly "I don't want to go please don't make me." I shook my head and look at him "I'm in enough hell and pain as it is, don't make me go there too." I could feel myself tearing up and he pulled me into a hug careful not to injure me or cause me pain. "I can't leave you home alone and it's not like I can skip a day it is a mission after all." I look at him as he pulled out of the hug and I sighed "Please you can come back on your lunch break to make sure that I'm okay."I looked at him and he sighed and shook his head "If you don't go to school someone has got to look after you." He sighed and looked at me "You sure you can't go to school tomorrow." I shook my head eyes and he sighed "Alright you can stay home." I smiled at him and he sighed. "Just behave yourself." I nodded my head he walked out, letting me sleep.

I heard someone's voice I groaned as they forced me awake. The sound was coming from my bedroom door, I got out of bed and looked at to see that my dad was talking to a someone with dark black eyes and the same black hair. "Aunt Mika" I look to see her turn around and smiled wide at me. He sighed and walked over to me. "I told you that I couldn't leave you alone unsupervised so your aunt is willing to watch you while I got to work." I looked at him and growl is my breath and slowly walking back to my room and falling back to sleep this was going to suck. I don't need a babysitter were my last thought before I fell asleep.

I could hear them arguing from my room the days had passed since she locked me in the cellar and now it was like I was there with dad or I wasn't in the house. I guess that he thought that she would do it again if he wasn't here to stop her. I shook my head and laid on my side playing games on my console when my dad walked into the room. He looked at me he had this exhausted expression on his face that melted away when I looked at him. "Come on we are going to go to the batting cages." I looked at him and nodded my head and got out of bed before putting on a pair of sneakers. I walked with him to the car and sat in the front as he turned his keys in the engine. The drive was quiet and I am sure that it would stay like this is one of us didn't say something. "Dad are you and mom going to be okay" I look at him and he sighed and nodded his head before turning to look at me. "Yeah as long as she is to never do that to you again no matter the reason it was wrong." I nodded my head and watched the trees pass us by."

I roll onto my back and felt sharp pain shot in my back causing me to howl out in pain and snapped up in the bed sitting up and look at the door and it opened wide and my aunt ran in. She smiled at me and looked at me she has this worried look in her eyes. "What is wrong Karma." I looked at her trying to catch my breath and the pain shot through me. "My back is in pain." I love kat he and she sighed wearily. "Don't scare me like that I'll go get your pain meds just don't move okay." I nodded my head when she came back into the room she had this concerned look in her eyes. She had me a large white table that I took and swallowed them energy. "I hate taking these pills." I laid back down on the bed and she looks at me. "You only have been taking them for a day." I shook my head "No it's not I suppose that dad didn't tell you that this isn't the first time that this happened. Then again he just found out I have been on these pain meds when I broke my femur." I mumbled under my breath before trying to drift off to sleep.I wonder time it is. What is dad doing? I didn't have time to wonder I fell into a coma sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 It Doesn't Feel Right

Kauramsa POV

I sighed heavily it wasn't right I shouldn't be here I should be at home with Karma but I had to complete my job and be here to train them sure Karma needed me but so did all of them. I stared off into space when I heard the door to the teachers room open. I looked up from my thought to see that it was the octopus. "Where is Karma today? I don't approve of him missing class Kauramsa." I snarled at him and he look a bit taken back I tried to calm my nerves but I was didn't it was difficult to do after the long night that I had had. "Sorry about that Karma was in the hospital last night I left him at home with my sister he didn't feel up to coming to class today." I looked at him and he sighed heavily before running over to me his face turning a weird shade of deep blue. "What is it." I look at him him as he watched me "You can't tell me that and then not expand how he got there. " I sighed looked at my hands they were flooded and there was something about them that triggered me. How could anyone lay a hand on Karma I mean sure he can be a pain sometimes but he is a good kid and a grown man had no problem beating him out of jealously. I groaned heavily so lost in my thought that I hadn't even notice that there were other people listening to me. I looked up to see that the blob was shooing away someone. "Well?" His voice was gentle and I looked at him "Well the arm bruise was caused by my wife's, sorry ex-wife's current husband. It seems like he has been…" I couldn't even finish the sentence, it brought me such pain and I could only imagine what that pain was for Karma. My boy and I didn't even notice over the year.

"He has been dogin what" I looked up to see the octopus was a mixture of both blue and black on his face. "He..." I looked down at my hands closing them slightly into a fist. "Karma and that ass have been fighting over the past year I guess that he feels insulted that Karma would prefer to spend time with me instead of him. About last year they reach their boiling point, the two started to get physical. In the end Karma is a great fighter but this man is a 3rd degree black belt not even Karma isn't that good. There has been so many hospital trips that I was told much so that they knew his name the moment he walked in." I sighed "In the end the other night he came went home after we've disuse the bruise on his arm he lied and told me that it was a fight with kids from the main campus. But I had no reason not to believe him. I drove him home and at 3 in the morning he was passed out on my porch bloody and broken."

I took a moment to let it sink in the air became tense and energized,"Seems like Karma thought that I would kill the ass if he told me the truth. He knew that I would lose my temper and he was worried that his mother might get vindictive and decided to take him away from me for good. He sacrificed his body, endure all the pain because he didn't want to lose time with me. My little boy did that for me and I'm here what the hell is wrong with me." I rested my head in my hand the shame of my flair made it to hard to hold my head up any longer. "Kuaresma you didn't fail he loves you enough to protect the both of you, you couldn't have know she doesn't let you see him, if it wasn't for this school I doubt that you would have found out at all. So calm yourself you have weapon training coming up. Im sure that Karma understands but you have to remember he did this so that the two of you could still have a relationship don't make it seem like that is a mistake." I breathed in slowly and exhaled deeply before snapping my head back up. I nodded my head at him and sighed "Alright well I should be going." I nodded my head at the octopus and walked don the hallway in silence. "Hey mister K" I looked back to see Ren, she was looking at her feet. Her long blond hair covering her worried face. "Would you mind if I stopped by to see Karma later tonight. He sent me the adress and I just want ot maker usrt that it was ok with you." I smiled at her of course he was trying to have as girl over when I wasn't home. "Yes Ren that is fine." I smiled at her and continued to walk down the hallway leaving her there stunned.

I could hear them whispering what happen to Karma under their breath and they look at Nagisa he must have been the one that was trying to listen to our conversation. I wonder how much of it that he actually heard. I snarled and looked at him and he turned to look at his classmates they were all waiting on him to answer the question. "Nagisa I would like to talk to you." I looked at him and then at the others "You can all run 10 laps and if anyone stops running they run another 5 as a class." I heard them groan and start to run as I walked over to the side waiting for Nagisa to follow. I looked at his bright blue hair for a moment and sighed "It's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations." He folded his finger and look down at his feet before looking up at me., "I'm sorry I know that is wrong but I just wanted to know where Karma was." I loeok at him cokcing my head to the side. "Why is that so important to you?" I looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders. "Alright then how much did you hear." I look at him and he sighed heavily before looking up at me this worried expression on his face . "That he was in the hospital last night." I looked at him and nodded my head "He's fine he is at home resting he will be back to class tomorrow now you can tell the others that you will run till you drop for invading other people's privacy. Now go!" He nodded his head and ran off to find the others I shook my head sadly before going back to the break room.

"Making them run for 2 hours was a bti harsh wouldn't you agree." I looked up before my path to see that the octopus was next to me. "What are you doing here." I leaned up against the car looking at him. "Just thought I come with you to see how Karmas doing." I shook my head sadly "It's bad enough that I am his teacher I don't think that you need to be involved anymore in my personal life." I look at him and sighed "Plus he is hopped up on painkillers and sleeping pills he won't be awake." I looked at him and I started to get into my car. "If that is true then why is Ren is coming over later tonight." I shook my head, and looked at him "You really at a creep. Fine but you better not push him."The ride was silent and to me it was fine but when I turn to look at him you could see that ht was sweating bullets. "What the hell is wrong with you." I looked at him and he sighed "Nothing it is just that well I'm a little worried that you are going to try to kill me. Silly I know." I looked at him confused for a moment before sighing. "I haven't been thinking about that you have a point thought maybe I should try. But I really can't focus on anything but Karma." I look at him and he smiled at me "I don't think that I have ever seen you show a single emotion." I laugh at him as I pulled up to the house. My sisters car wasn't there, I got out and walked to the house and turned the knob it was unlocked.I was a little corner but I spelled my fear and walked was passed out on the couch he knees pulled up to his chest and a thumb in his mouth.

I tried to be quite the moment that I saw him but the Octopus came running into the house and woke up Karma he rubbed his eyes. "Aunt Mika is that you?" He rubbed his eyes and look at me "Oh hey" I look at him and then at my back to see that the octopus was running towards him. "Hey Karma how have you been." He rubbed his head and looked at the blob. "Am I seeing things or are you in my house, Kuro-sensei?" I sighed and sat down in the chair before turning to see that the doorknob was moving. I watched my sister walk into the room with a bag of food and she smiled at me. "You have like no food in the fridge." She placed down some take out in front of Karma who grabbed it and started to scarf it down. I smile at him and sighed "So you thought that you could sneak Ren into the house while I wasn't here." I looked at him and smiled at him wearily as he ate his food. "I told her not to tell you but I guess she didn't listen to me." I shook my head and got up and walked in the kitchen .I could hear the yellow blob talking to Karma. "You went grocery shopping too." I looked at her and she turned to look at me this angry expression on her face ."What the hell did I do." I looked at her "I can't believe that you didn't tell em that this isn't the first time that this happened. Whether you just found out yourself or not and I'm sure that you aren't going tell mom or Mina right?" I looked at her and sighed "No so please don't tell them we could form a military family how do you think that they will react. Plus I don't think that Karma even wants people to know." I looked at her and she turned her face up before turning to look down the hallway to the living room. "Some girl is coming over to see him and you are okay with that?"

She went back to stocking the fridge and I sighed as I leaned against the kitchen countertop. "Yesh she is a sweet girl and Karma likes her so I won't make a fuss about it he deserve it after the week that he has had." She nodded her head and sighed "Yeah that poor little guy I hear him mumbling in his sleep. That is rough deal he get beat and then she abandoned him for a man who tried to kill him." I nodded my head and heard the door open and Karma talking to someone. My guess Ren had just showed up. "How was he? He didn't cause you any problem with taking his medicine." I look at her and she smiled wide at me. "A little towards the end he really didn't want to take the pain pills but he was in pain I almost had to force them down his throat. He say that he can't swallow them. I sighed and looked at her "I'll talk to the doctor and see if I get it switched other then that he wasn't causing any problems I know how he can get if he doesn't get what he wants." I shook my head but felt a small smile on my face as I hear Karma laughing at something that Ren said. Its could that he can still laugh. "Yeah he spent most of the day and night sleeping he had a few nightmares and I stayed with him till he calm down." She sighed and looked at me and I smile at her before listing on the conversation my kid was having. "So you told him then?" He mumbled under his breath "Don't please don't.I don't want to talk about being so weak." She laughed sadly"I'm proud of you, I know you were worried that it might mean never seeing him you did took lot of strength so I don't want to hear you call yourself weak ever again!" I sighed so she knew and she decided not tell the rest of the class.

I smiled to myself and looked at Mika she was listening to, "Yeah well I guess that it's not a big deal. But that being said I think that I deserve a reward for my heroisms." I shook my head getting up and walking over to the living room. When I walked in the two of them were making out. I sighed heavily and shook my head "Karma!"I watched him flinch and pull away or Ren who was a bright red blush on her face. I looked at he and she started to get flustered. "Well I'm should get going. I will see the two of you tomorrow." She wave at me before running out of the house. I turn to look at Karma and sighed heavily about it lecture him when I rember tht he flinched. "When was the last time you took your medicine." I looked at Karma as he winced and place a hand on his chest and the other on his skull. He closed his eyes and shook his head "I'm going to puke." I watched him struggle to get up and run to the nearest bathroom. I could hear him puking from here. I sighed and grabbed the other cheezburger out of the bag and starts to eat it while walking into the bathroom. He snapped his head back. He look at me his golden eyes leering at me. "You're eating my burger." I shrugged my shoulder"One this is a extra one and two you not suppose to be eating fast food and that is why you threw up." He shook his head"The pills make me throw up I don't want to take them."

I shook my head and took another bite of my burger looking at him as he puked. "That too bad you need to take them unless you want your cracked skull and broken ribs not to mention fucked up back to be the pain.. So you will take them and tomorrow you are heading back to school but no training and no pe you can rest in the break room while we are assassination plots and no over doing it. If its not book work you're not allowed to be apart of it" He groaned and stood up slowly before falling forward .I lifted him up gently I cradled him in my arms. "Im night a baby I can walk." I chuckled at hm as his face started to turn into a pout. "Oh really so what was that in the bathroom then." His frown only grew as I carried him into the living room and gently laid him down. I grabbed a trash can from the kitchen and placed it by the couch. "Mika where do you put his..." Before I could even finish my sentence she walked out of the kitchen and placed the two pill bottles in my hand. I smiled at her and nodded my head in tank before she walked over to Karma and kissed his forehead. "Have a good night Kar I'll come see you soon okay?" I watched him nodded his head before she walked out the house slamming the door behind her. I looked at Karma he was still pouting. "Kar take the medicine you will feel better if you do." I look at him and he growled "I hate that stupid nickname." I rolled my eye at him "It's not my fault you were the one that couldn't pronounce your name." He snarled at me "I was 3 what did you expect." I looked at him and he sighed I shook "Sorry I didn't mean to snap I'm just..." I sighed "I get it you're still upset about your mother that's to be expected she was being a bitch."

Karma nodded his head and I could see the tears welling in his eyes but he blink them back, the poor kid wants to pretend to be stoic and make it seem like he doesn't care but he does. But just as I was about to say something the doorbell went off. "I'll be back and when I come back you are taking your medicine I will call the doctor later and see if we can get them switched out." He nodded his head and whispered a thanks hoping that I didn't hear him but I did. I smiled to myself until I open the door and saw the bitch that had started it all. She looked at me her golden glare pricing and aggravated. "I'll be taking him back now he live with me not you." As I looked at her two cops were walking up to the front door of the house. I looked at her and then at the cops. "What is this all about." I looked at them and they sighed "We were told that a boy by the name of Karma was missing." I looked at him and shrugged "My son isnt missing he has been staying with me since her husband put him in the hospital for the last time." The cops looked at each other and sighed "She said that you would say that we would like to talk to the boy. I sighed and grabbed my gun and they both freezed. I rolled my eyes and opened my closet putting it in the lock box before letting them in the house. "Sir is there a reason that you have a gun." I rolled my eyes "I'm an agent for the ministry of defense plus it is my right but if you need proof I can show you my badge." I walked into the living room and Karma lifted his head up off the couch and growled before gently placing it back done.

He looked at me once then he turned to his mother who had this fake adoring mother look on her face. But her eyes said lie or else, Karma sighed and looked at the two cops. One was large and fat the other a skinny woman with light brown hair and wild black eyes. "Hey little guy we would like to ask you..." He snarled at them he hated being to down to. "If this is another one of her dumb ass attempts to get me to stay with her she is out of her mind. I'm staying with my dad of my own free will and I don't plan on going back to her. She abandoned me not the other way around. Fuck off you bitch." I sighed "Karma watch your language. See now you can get out of my house and take her with you." I looked at them and they sighed and looked at the Anka she snarled and they nod their head. "Sir we are taking you in" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my cell phone and called my superiors. After a few short yup and nopes the police officers got a call and sighed. "Sorry to bother you agent." I watched them walk out leaving only me, Karma and the she-bitch from hell. "Now would you leave you were the one that told me he ruined your life one way or another so why bother." She snarled at me and then at Karma. "You wanted to forced him to recount his statement to the police and you will do it by any means. Get out" My voice became hard as steel. "Now" She shuddered and walked out of the house leaving me with a crying 14 year old kid. I sighed and crouched down "Hey it's okay you're not going back there." He nodded his head and hid his face in my shoulder he really was just a kid, he act so much like a shoulder,acted so much like me that I didn't even notice how hurt he truly was.

"I thought you said you weren't a baby." I chuckled a little under my breath as he smild weakly pulling out of my chest. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his right and left hand before laying back done and watching tv. "Karma you know what I am going to say right?" He nodded his head slowly and whined "I don't want them." I shook my head and held two pills and a bottle of water to him and he took them gingerly and he whinned. "But I don't wanna." I glared at him till he choked them down and groaned. "I don't like them." I nodded my head at him before grabbing the phone and called the doctor after two rigner he answered "Hello?" I sigh and looked over to see Karma watching tv "Hello it Agent Kauramsa my son was in the hospital the other day." I sighed when I heard him realize who it was. "Yes little Karma how is he." I looked at him and sighed "Okay but he is having a problem swallowing the pill and it makes him sick is there anyway to change his medication." I heard yelling and beeping sounds. "Yeah that shouldn't be happening he must be having a allergic reaction to it. Bring him to the hospital at once. I growled under my breath and nodded my head to myself "I'll be right there."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Back To School We Go

Karma POV

I watched the moon high in the sky as we drove back from the hospital and it was hard to believe that the person that blew the moon up is the same person that is going to blow up the earth in a year or less. Even more, mind blowing to me at time is that the same person happens to be my teacher and I am trying to kill him. But what happened if we can't do we all just die it seems like too much to put on a bunch of junior high kids. "Dad?" "Hmmm?" I looked to see he was looking at me as he pulled up to a red light. "What happens if we can't kill him? Like we can physically do it but our hearts won't let us go through with it. What then are you going to have stepped in." I looked at him, his eyes were bleak there wasn't a doubt in them but there wasn't any emotion in them. When the light turned green he went back to staring at the midnight black road. "I suppose I will have to if you and the other feel you can't. I don't want everyone on this planet to die but I understand what you are saying. He almost makes me feel bad for wanting to kill me, almost." He smiled sadly to himself before this melancholy expression formed on his face as he began to speak."But it is something that we have to do there is no doubt about that. Unless we want to die and spend the rest of our lives in hell regretting what we chose not to do." I sighed heavily he really knew how to make people feel bad. "Not cool dad that was depressing as shit." He laughed lightheartedly even after everything he had said but a frown formed on his face. "Watch your language Karma your 14, not 40," I growled under my breath but nodded my head before looking back out the window. "Dad?" I look at him and I could see his eyes moving to the corner of his eye socket so he could look at me. "What Kar" I smiled at him, "I told you the med they gave me were wrong."

He rolled his eyes at me and pulled up to the house by the time that we made it in it was 2 in the morning and I had to be at school in 5 hours give or take. "Do I need to go, I can just stay home another day." I heard my dad half growl, half laugh. "Yes, you have to go now come along." I nodded my head and walked up the stairs first, my father right behind me in case that I tripped. It took me awhile to make it up the steps with my back injury but he was patient the whole time something else my mother would never do. I sighed pushing the thought out of my mind or at least tried training to push it out of my head. I made it to my room and stumbled into the room before falling on the bed, the light was off so the room was too dark but that is fine."Karma gets up brush your teeth and mouthwash come threw up that means you are going to have rancid stomach acid in your mouth all night." I groaned as I felt a tingle on the back of my neck. Someone was coming up behind me. I tense until a felt a soft hand running through my hair. "Look like we will need to get you a haircut it seems your hair is growing out." He sighed and just sat there silently running a hand through my head I had always found it calming. I rolled onto my side so that I could look at my dad. There was this look in his eyes that I don't think I had ever seen it worried me. Could it have been about mom and this whole fuck up situation? "There is no point in brushing my teeth I have to get up in 5 hours anyway." He nodded his head silently and sighed before resting a hand on my head. "Alright, I'll see you in the morning." I nodded my head and watch him walk out of the room

The morning was killer my head was pounding and my back and ribs hurt like holy hell. I felt like hell warmed over and then shit on.I got out of the car and looked at the climb that lied before me I couldn't walk up the mountain like this. "Come on hop on." I looked over to my father who was pointing with a large thumb to his back. "You can't walk this come on Karma with your rib and messed up back you will only be in pain for the rest of the day and you're not allowed to take those pills until noon." I sighed and nodded my head and climbed onto my father back as he slowly took the journey up the mountain. "I'm not supposed to be late." I looked at my father and he laughed to himself. "I already talked to the octopus and made him aware of the fact that because of your injuries it is going to take longer to get to the school. He won't start class till you get there." I nodded my head like that won't draw any more attention to me. I sighed and rested my hand on my father shoulder drifting in and out. "Those muscle relaxers are still affecting you." I chuckled under my breath "Yeah they make me a bit sluggish and tired." He nodded his head when we finally made it to the top of the mountain. I thought about having to deal with my classmates and grace. " Are you that we both can't just come to class today." He chuckled under his breath"Yes I am sure of that and there is a new teacher coming in today to teach you guys English." I sighed and looked at the ground walking at a slow pace. "I already know how to speak English." He placed a hand gently on my head and nodded his own"I know that but the same can't be said for your classmates. Plus she is the here to try out her own assassination plot of her own." I nodded my head and walked with him down the hallway till we got to the classroom.

"Hello Karma" I turned to see that there was some dumb blond attached to Kuro-sensei "Hello Kuro-sensei." I ignored the glares of my classmate expect for Ren who had this small grin on her face. I smiled back at her and then sat in my seat trying it ignored the curious glance that I was getting from the others. I sigh and watch my father introduce the new teacher before walking out of the room. I sighed and glared at her and she faked a smile and fell all over Kuro-sensei. He wasn't believing in this shit, was he. I sighed and went to class and after about a few hours lunch came up and I was instantly swarmed by the others. I growled under my breath as they asked me about my time in the hospital. I ignore them getting ready to get up and leave when Ren grabbed my arm and interlaced her fingers with mine. "Can I talk to you." I looked at the others they didn't even notice they were arguing amongst themselves. I nodded my head and walked out of the room on the way to the teacher's lounge. "So your dad saw us making out and that was more than a little embarrassing then I can deal with. So….um can you find out if he hates me now." I laugh at her and shook, my head. "He does not so don't worry about it. But you should probably eat before the gym." She nodded her head and clung to my arms. "You want to eat together." I shook my head and this frown started to appear on her face and I knew that she wants happy.

I placed my hands in an attempt to show that I wasn't trying to fight with her. "I just have to take my med and my dad want to make sure do so I have to eat lunch with him. I would love to each lunch with you just not today." She nodded her head and kissed me on the cheek. "Alright later." She walked off and I let out a sigh of relief which only cause a spasm in my chest. I gripped it tight before turning the knob of the room and walked into the room. I could see that the blond bimbo was talking to my father. She snarled at me "What do you think that you are doing in here you little brat." I snarled at her getting ready to yell at her and when my chest started to heart again. I looked up to see that my father hands were outstretched to me. There were two small tablets in his hand. I sighed and took them gulping them down before sitting at the table. I laid my head on it gently as the blog women stared daggers at me, "What yellow bitch." She snarled at me and I sighed as my father glared at me and handed me a lunch. "I'm sorry did you just give him drugs and a lunch." I looked at her before eating my microwave pizza. "Yes, and you watch your mouth," I mumbled under my breath as I ate my food the dumb bitch had this confused look on her face when she looked me. "I'm sorry what." I looked up from my food to see that there was pillow on the couch. "You're going to wake me up before class right." I looked at my father and he had this small smile on his face. "Yeah, bud I will wake you up." I need my head and ate my last slice of pizza before laying on the couch slowly closing my eyes. As I was starting to fall asleep I could hear yellow bitch saying something to my father. "He's my son so lay off." I had a gasp but after that, I am too far gone to hear what they were saying.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 You're Doing What?

Karasuma POV

As I was teaching knife tactics when I noticed that there was something moving out in the shadows and it wasn't Irina. I turned my head up as the student was practicing their strikes when they saw that Karma was walking towards us. I could see that the other students were glaring at him like it wasn't fair that he got out of PE. It wasn't like he wanted to he could barely stand half the time and that was self-evident seeing as how he was using the side of the school wall to keep himself balanced. My poor boy, I walked over to him glaring I couldn't just feel bad for him I told him not to leave the office. "Whats wrong." He looked at me and growled under his breath as he turned to look at the shed for Iriana went into. "Yellow-bitch woke me up and I couldn't go back to sleep so you will have to excuse me if I walk around." I sighed and snarled "One I told you not to call her that and two there is no reason for you to give me an attitude." There was a large screaming sound and what seems like rounds going off in the background. She refused to listen to me and used real guns instead of bbs that baka. I shook my head sadly and watched as she stumbled out and started to mu ml to the other students. "Karma it's time for English I want you to try and behave no more yellow-bitch or you got me." He groaned and looked at me before stomping his foot on the ground. "Dad I'm tired do I have to go to English." I snarled at him and realize that after what he has been thought he needs a firm hand, not an angry one. "Just sleep in class if you really can't keep your eyes open okay." He nodded his head and I had to resist the urge to pull him into a hug I could tell that he was feeling horrible. "Alright go." He nodded his head and walked off, he was about to fall over when Ren grabbed him and smiled before kissing him on the cheek. I shook my head and walked back to the room to finish yet more paperwork about all the failed attempts.

I was just about finished when the octopus walked into the room. "You two are trying to be the new favorite teachers aren't you." I rolled my eyes "I'm here to do my job and make sure my son makes it through the day other than that I don't know what the hell you are talking about." I watched him sit down and huffed out some air. "I see you are back to your steely cold expression." I rolled my eyes "That was an off day I was worried about my son don't think that you will get that ever again you got me you stupid blob." I sighed and rest my back against the chair "Between you and Irina I don't know which is worse she marches in her complaining about the kids kicking her out of the class because she insulted them or you coming in here with your bullshitI do have my own problems and work to do, you know that right?" He sighed nodding his head moodily like something unpleasant had just hit him. "Speaking of your own problems, I noticed that Karma is dead on his feet, he isn't trying to assassinate me and he barely pays attention in class. He is a natural born genesis so missing one day of class wouldn't kill him but still, there is something off about him." I nodded my head and lean forward rest in my head on my folded hands.

"Yes well, Karma has a slightly fractured skull, 12 or so broken ribs and then his back his in knots, so they have him in heavy pain and sleeping meds to cope. They said that time was really the only way for his body to heal but that laying down would only cause his muscle to lock up. They said that school was the best thing for him so the most I can do is let him sleep from lunch and PE to about English than he has to get up." I growled at him and he looked at me questionably, I pushed my irritation and continued to speak."But he speaks English perfectly and his writing level is on a college standard, so I am debating letting him skip that class too. At this point, I really don't know what to do if anything." I sighed heavily when the door slammed open and Karma walked in. "That bitch! I refuse to be in a room with her." I sighed greatly and look at Karma his lids were half closed as he struggled to walk over me. I moved closer and gently lifted him in my arms just as he was about to fall. He curled up into a little ball and sighed "Papa I tried but that bitch, she lucky I don't kick her does she think that she is? Papa, I want to go home." He kept mumbling under his breath till he rested his ear over my heart and passed out. "What was that." I sighed walked over to the deep green couch, gently placing him on it and pulled the blanket up to his shoulder. "I have no clue but I am sure that it had something to do with Irina."

When I turned to look back there was a blond girl standing there I knew that it as Ren she had her hands on her knees and she was huffing and puffing. When she lifted her head up she had a look that was a mixture of concern and pure rage. "Is... he...okay" She was painting in between each word. I nodded my head "Sit down and breathe then tell me what the hell is going on." I pulled a chair out for her and she sat down to leaning her head back looking up at the ceiling. Her small frame shaking as her breathing became uneven then steady and lighten uneven again. "Karma was falling asleep and she slammed a ruler on his desk to wake him up when he woke up he gave her a glare but rested his hand on his head watching her walk away. The others already pisted that he missed out on gym. So they didn't say anything when she started to spout off some nonsense about him getting special treatment all because his step dad was beating him. I don't know how that you told her but that was messed up." I snarled under my breath rage burning in my veins. "I didn't tell her she must have pulled his file during gym after she heard he was my son. What else happened." She looked at me she didn't seem afraid of my murderous expression, in fact, her expression was a mirror of my own. "After that, there was utter silence in the room no one said anything nobody did anything. Karma became angry he started to yell at her saying that she didn't know a goddamn thing and to shut her cock holster before he just it for her. But she went on about how he just let his stepfather beat him and then she made the mistake of bringing up his mom and she went off the kind of punched her a few his back started to hurt and he took off." I turned to look at Karma and walked over to him gently bending down and grabbing one of his hands. The bones of his knuckles were blue and purple and it seems like there was some blood on them but was it his or hers. That bitch no matter what he did he was my son and she was some random stranger.I stood up my shoulder tensed the more that I thought about it as my body shook with anger. m "Stay calm Karasuma I'm sure that she did mean to let it sip it probably just came out in the moment you know."

I didn't care if it was intentional or unintentional that bitch no right to pull his file or mine and I was going to make sure that she knew that this wasn't going to stand. "Ren stay with Karma and look after him for me, oh and no one comes into this room that isn't me." She nodded her head "If you think that I am going to let them poke and prod him after what he has been through then you are crazy." I could hear the concern in her words she truly did care for my son any other time I might smile. But at this moment in time, all I could see was red. Cliche or not that was the truth and that red was the blood of that blond bimbo. I pushed the octopus out the way and step down the hallway when I finally made it to the class. I walked into the class to see that there was a few bruise on her face and a cut on her head. So that as her blood on his fist, good. She looked at me and there was this fear that formed in her eyes so I guess that I wasn't as calm, I hoped that I was. "I would like to speak to you now." All the student snapped their heads up at the same time but they dropped them the moment they saw the bloodlust in my eyes. She nodded her head and walked out of the room. I walked down the hallway towards the exit I could hear her tentative footsteps. You could tell that she was afraid to be alone with me and that was probably the smartest thing that she has done all day. When the sun hit my face and warmed me I knew that this was the perfect time to lose my temper."What gives you the god damn right to do what you did. Are you out of your fucking mind or are you just that fucking stupid."

I couldn't contain my rage an I felt my shoulders start to shake, "I... I don't know what came over me I was just so pissed that he had the nerve to sleep.. the nerve to call me miss-bitch." I looked at her my anger not subbing but increasing,"Did he call you miss bitch when you woke him up." She shook her head no "What in the world would make you think that saying that would make anything he said to justify your anger. Karma was just started going back to normal get back into the swing of thing and you brought that up in front of the entire class. Oh, and he wasn't sleeping in your class because he was being disrespected the kid is on heavy meds for his injuries that he can barely keep his eyes open sometimes. He didn't want people to know I didn't want people to know our family life was not your business so thank you for that bullshit oh and get in my personal life again I will kill you. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM KARMA" I pushed her out of my way and walked back in the lounge where the octopus was standing there against the wall as he watched a sleeping Karma. I knelt down next to him brushing a piece of his hair. "Ren you should return to class." I look at her as she shook her head no. "I don't want to leave Karama." I smile at her "I'll tell you if he wakes up go ahead." She nodded her head reluctantly ran out of the room. I sat on the floor in front of Karam just resting my head on the couch and sighed. "I don't think you taking her outside made a difference. You were yelling pretty loud." I'm snorted at him. "Yeah, I knew that was just a formality."

I shook my head as I watched Karma's sleeping frame maybe it would best to just take him home for the night. I sighed at this point I don't think either of us could stand the eyes on us. "I'm going to take him home if there is any work you want to give him, I'll take it." I looked at him getting ready to get up when I felt something buzzing in my pocket. It said _bitch from hell_ on it, great the ex. "What the hell do you want?" I sighed and waited for a response but I didn't hear anything for a while. "I would like to speak to Karma if you wouldn't mind.' I sighed that isn't my ex-wife's voice it was the douche. His voice gruff and exhausted. "No, and if you call my phone again I will press charges, you piece of trash." I hung up the phone and lifted Karma up and started to walk down the mountain trail. "Dad" I could hear Karma mumbling when we finally made it to the car. "Yeah" I gently laid him down in the backseat and he curled back into a ball. "I don't want to go to school tomorrow." I sat in the front seat for a moment leaning my head back. This was one hell of day and it wasn't going to get any better tomorrow. "I don't want to go either." I sighed heavily as I started to drive the way home every once in awhile I . could hear Karmas breathing hitch before it started again he must have been having a bad dream again.

We have finally made it home and I was gently walking him up the steps when I placed him on his bed, before walking to the end of the bed and taking off his black shoes, then his jacket and school uniform before placing him into his pajamas. I sighed and pulled the blanket up to his cheeks and leaving a bottle of water on his bed stand. I crept out of the room in silence only looking back to make sure that he was asleep before leaving the door slightly open and walking down the stairs. I watched tv for a few hours before finally making dinner, I made Karmas favorited curry hoping that this would cheer him up when he woke up.I placed Karma plate in the fridge and walked back to the couch eating my spicy curry while watching was around 8 at night when I heard the door to Kurama's room open. He walked slowly down the stairs gripping the railing like he always does before finally making it to the living room and collapsing on the couch. "Tell me that was one big bad dream." I shook my head as he started to whimper a bit. "Why could you just lie and say it was." He moved my arm out of the way with his head before laying his head on my chest. I looked down at him and laughed a little he was like a puppy that wanted attention. "You know that I don't lie to , I made curry extra spicy the way you like it. I made you a plate you want it." He nodded his head but didn't move, so I gently moved his head as he started to get up and follow me."Don't move I'll get it." I watched him nod his head before he folding his legs on the couch.

I placed the white plate into the microwave and watched the dish move, as the clock ticks down to zero I just thought about everything that happens today maybe it would be better for the both of us to skip the day and just relax it would be easier that way. I shook my head and watched the clock say zero. I grab the steaming hot plate of curry and walked into the living room to see that Karma was still curled up on the couch. I watched him scarf down the food as I put my feet up on the coffee table, he places his plate on the table and I watch him start to move. I thought what he was going upstairs to bed but he rested his head in my lap and pull the blue blanket of the back of the couch and close his eyes drifting back to looked so at peace it was hard to believe that this day was such a disaster.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Sick Day?

Karma POV

I woke up on the couch hot and stiff, when I slowly rolled onto my side I realize that there is something under me and I looked up to see that my head was in my dad's lap and there was a pillow under my head. What the hell happened last night? I groaned a little bit and I tried to remember the night before but more importantly, it was 11 in the morning I should have been at school by now even if I don't want to go I should right? "Dad?" My voice came out gruff as he opened his eyes and looked at me "It's about time that you woke up." He made it seem like he had been awake this whole time. I turned to looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that there was a cup of coffee on the end table and that wasn't one there when I went to sleep last night. Wait so he was awake this whole time then why didn't he wake me up, he never misses a day he doesn't want to fail his mission. I rolled my eyes before throating my head back on the pillow growling out in frustration as I thought about the other day at school. That bitch. "What is with your attitude this morning young man." I groaned and rested my head back on the pillow "How come you didn't wake me up for school." I look at him confused as he laughed "I thought that was obvious I didn't want to go and you had already said that you didn't want to go so I decided that the two of us would have a sick day." I smile wide at him and nodded my head before gently rising from the couch. Careful to not further injure my back or head, any other time I wouldn't mind the pain but now with my assassin training, it was becoming a nuisance.

"So what do you want to do today." I look at him and grinned as my thought drifted to one piece"There is a new game that just came out the other night I wanted to get it but with everything going down, I didn't think that I should bring it up, could we go get it." He nodded his head and stood up stretching his back out before turning his dark gaze on was this confused look in his eyes as he stared intently at me. "Are you going to get up and get dressed we can go now if you want." I looked at him and nodded my head before running up the stairs which was a terrible idea considering by the time that I got up the stairs I felt winded. Stupid fractured skull this just have to be my luck.I groaned as I gently brushed my teeth and looked in the mirror.I just don't get it why the hell would she choose her shit bag of a husband after what he did to me. I took in a deep breath trying to steady myself before running down the stairs taking them slow. When I got there dad was just getting off of the phone this aggravated look on his face. "Dad, you good?Is there something wrong? We don't have to head to the school, I don't want to go..please.." I heard my heart pounding in my ears as he ran over to me pull me into a hug trying to soothe me and it was working. When we pulled away there was this gentle and proud smile on his face. "I didn't even hear you sneaking up on me it seemed that even with those injuries you would make a great 't worry I got you and we don't have to go to the school until you want to." He was willing to fail his mission to make sure that I was okay and that brought a large toothy smile to my face as I nodded my head."You really think so dad." He nodded his head and stood in front of me rubbing my arm gently. "You ready to go, we can get breakfast on the way or after we get the game it is your choice."

I nod my head and walked to the car just thinking about what Ren must be going through in school. All of them expecting her to answer their questions, on badgering her and insulting most likely me and my father.I was so distracted that I didn't even notice that my dad was trying the keys in the ignition but he gripped them way too tightly. "Dad are you okay." I looked at him and he she causing his shoulder to sag and shake as his composure started to break down but it was only for a moment. But when he looked up his face was blank "Fine, don't worry about it, I'm just a little upset about what Irana did she has no shame." I looked out the window for nodding my head before sighing and pulling my phone out to text Ren. Her name popped up on my screen as she sent me a text. I open the text bubble to see an angry selfie followed by a caption. _"I can't believe you didn't tell me that you weren't going to class I wouldn't have come to school. Now I'm stuck with these idiots and a whole bunch of question that I don't even know how to begin to answer."_ I shook my head and smiled, " _Sorry it wasn't my idea, my dad thought it was best for me not to go. Would you mind picking up my work and bringing it over when school is done? We can chill afterward."_ I hit the send button and I looked up to see that the mall was fast approaching. "Karma, no phones hand it over."

I groaned at him and he chucked under his breath "That is the payment for not going to school, uninterrupted time with your dad got that?" I felt a small smile creep on my face, "Yeah dad sounds good to me." I handed him my phone as I slowly rose from the car slamming the door behind me and slowly making my way to one of the entrances to the mall. When we get there I ran straight from the video game store, the new one piece game came out today and I didn't want to miss it. I completely forget that I was supposed to wait for my dad. I made it to the store in time and walked my eyes taking over each display till I found it for my gaming console which I just now realized is at moms house.I growled as I looked down at the cover art of the game and sighed."What's wrong kid didn't think about your gaming system before leaving us for that deadbeat you call a father." I knew the voice it always filled me with cold dread as I was forced to turn around and see that mom and his dick of a husband were looking at me with cold eyes. My mother stared at me this murderous gleam, I could feel fear rising in my throat as I shrunk under her gaze."Shouldn't you be in school you little brat." I flinched at her harsh tone and look down at my feet. Great I should have waited for dad and now I can't even text him because he took my phone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 How Do I Deal With Them?

Ren POV

To say that this sucked would have been an understatement, I looked my phone as I hide in the bathroom looking at my phone when I read Karmas text. I can't really believe that his dad just lets him skip today. He was the most uptight guy that I knew, yet he is the one that is suggested him blowing off school. I tapped my screen trying to find the best words that would say I'm so pissted off right I couldn't even think of anything I was drawing a blank, so I simply wrote what time should I come over before walking out of the bathroom stall. I was about to walk out of the stall when I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. I have been dodging the other all day they have been way too intrusive so I ran into the stall and kept my feet up. So that they wouldn't know that I was in here what I heard was shocking and rude if I am being honest. "I can't believe that Karma was letting someone beat him let alone that he is the teacher kid. I mean really they looked nothing alike does that mean that Kuramsa's is the one that was beating him. Or do you think that it was really the stepdad, Karma is as tough as they come so I doubt that he would let someone beat him you know." "I don't know I can't really see anyone other than his dad beating him, Karma has skills and there is no way that anyone other than his dad could beat him right." I didn't know the voices I mean that I did know them but I couldn't place them. What they were saying was really making my blood boil who the fuck did they think that they were.

I slammed my feet on the ground and I heard hushed whispers and the scamming of feet as I unlatched the door and walked out. Bitches they couldn't say it to their faces but they can say it behind there back what a bunch of punk bitches.I looked at myself in the mirror my blonde hair was perfect I want to look great when I told Karma that school isn't going to go any better just because he missed one day. I walked back to the classroom feeling the wait for the world on my shoulders these assholes were staring at me. If I sat in my normal seat then they would be looking at me all so I took a detour and sat in Karmas seat all the way in the back. The way they had to look at Koro-sensei as a way to see that I shouldn't get any special privileges to change seats but he didn't say a word he looked at me knowingly. There was a hint of a time on his face like he was proud of me or something. I don't know but I would stand up for Karma and Mr.K till I am blue in the face.I wasn't going to let them treat them like if they wanted to know what was going on I wouldn't say a goddamn thing angst either of them. If Kar wanted them to know then he would have told them why can't they mind their own business. I shook my head sadly before placing my hand on my palm before looking blanket ahead. All I knew that if they said one more bad thing about either of them they I would kick there ass.

It was time for lunch and I was going outside to eat my bento box outside but they stopped me before I could even get up from my seat. I looked up to see that Nagisa was looking at me patiently. "I don't know a thing to leave the hell alone and go talk shit about Karma and his dad somewhere else. It is none of your business and it's none my business. So piss off." I went to get up and one of the douchebags I think that it was the sniper girl, I couldn't recall her name a the moment. I was totally blanking and that is probably because of the intense anger that I was feeling at the moment. Her deep green eyes were piercing and dragon-like. I could tell that she was looking into my souls with those eyes are her. "We know that you know, we know you two are dating so why don't you speak up we are worried about him too and if Mr.K is really beating him we have a right to know we need to protect him because no one else is." I smiled at her and punching her in the face and then gripped her golden red hair slamming her face first into a table before pushing her up against the wall. My hand gripping tightly to her throat I could feel the muscles in her throat contracting as I gripped tighter. "Shut up I don't care what you want or what you think, it is not my place to say anything and if you truly care about him then you wouldn't be whispering behind his back. Now the next person that stops me is going to get a kick in the face. You got that." I walk past them about to sit under the same tree that Karma had first kissed me under. "I hope that you are doing better than me right now Karma"


	13. chapter 13

Chapter 13 Where Did He Go

Karumas POV

"Wait for Karma!!" I watched his red hair disappear into the crowd of people, where the hell could he have gone. I sighed heavily as I rubbed the back of my head and felt my chest cave in as I sighed under my breath. He should be able to handle anyone that comes after him but there was no way of knowing which one of the videos games store he went to. This place had like 6 of them so which one should I go to first. I rubbed my chin, my hand rubbing against the rough stubble of my chin I need to shave. "Hello, sir are you looking for something?" I looked around the area of till my eyes found the origins of the voice to be women with deep brown hair and a blue security guard outfit. You could tell that she wasn't a cop because she didn't have a gun or an even a real uniform what's the point of patrolling a mall for the rest of your life. She smiled at me sweetly but there was something about her eyes that told me she didn't want to have to look at me let alone talk to me. She must not be a people person and I thought that my skills in the human department were lacking. "No, I'm fine just looking for my son sorry sorry to trouble you." I went to walk away but I couldn't even get a foot off of the ground before she stopped me. "Would you like some help, small children shouldn't be wondering around the mall without their parents. Is your wife with you?"I laughed at her and that only seemed to confuse her when I looked at her.

Our eyes met and she seemed to shiver from the eye contact before feebly looking down at her feet. "No thankfully she isn't with me, seeing as how we are divorced and you misunderstand my son isn't a child he's 14 and I know where he's headed. Thank you for your offer though that was very nice of you." I saw her face turn bright red and I had to resist the urge to laugh at her. "Anyway, I gotta." I walked away from her before she could get another word in. I should find Karma before he started to fight or gets in one by accident, but which one should I start with.Maybe I should call him, but I can't because I took his phone great, I guess that I will have to go to each store till I find him. I deiced to start with where he had run off to.Each one of the metal stairs rang as I stepped on them and made it to the first shop. I walked in the sound of video game promos blaring across the room. I can't even hear myself thinking, how do people shop with noses like this distracting them. "Can I help you?" I looked at a large fat man that was standing behind the counter. He was looking at me intently waiting for my response but I ignored him letting my eyes scan over the store but there was no mop of red hair maybe he had left. "Hello? Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Yeah have you seen a kid with bright red hair and golden eyes, he was about this tall." I place my hand on my mid arm and the fat man nodded his head fast "Yeah he left with his mom and dad." I looked at him confused that couldn't be right, "What are you talking about? I'm his father who was it that he left with I need to know right fucking now!" I watched him stutter and twitch as he realized that he just watched a kid be taken against his will and didn't even notice. "A women with red hair and golden eyes like him and a tall man buff but he looked a little banged up, and his arm was in a sling of some sort." I snarled as my face started to twitch from the intense anger that I was feeling. I stormed out of the store, I couldn't contain my rage and I rather not lose it in front of random people that I didn't know. I took in a deep breath trying to steady myself but I could feel my heart it was like it was going to pound out of my chest at any moment. Dammit, what the hell was wrong with the two of them they couldn't just let this whole thing die they had to keep breathing new life into it.This was a day that was supposed to be about forgetting everything that happened not making it worse. I reached my hand into my pocket, my hand shaking from the adrenaline. I hit the number, of the women that I hate most in this world.for a while thought that it was Irana but Anka loves to prove me wrong. I could hear the phone ringing as I walked silently through the hallway of the mall. I tried my best to stay calm as I when she finally answers her phone. "You fucking bitch where is Karma." I waited for a response but all I got was the sound of screaming and yelling and loud talking as someone try to calm them down. "Well, that isn't a very nice way to talk to the women that gave birth to your son." I snarled,the very sound of her voice made me want to kill.

"I want to know where Karma is put him on the phone, and do it now before I call the cops you got that.' I looked at the cars that are driving smoothly on the asphalt road trying to find a place to park or a way to get out of the mall. "Alright well that isn't going to happen he will tell you where we are then we wouldn't get it finish talking to him.But since I have you on the line why don't you tell me why the school called asking about the abuse that Karma has recently gone through and that they are okay with him taking off classes for a few days if he so chooses. In fact they asked if he would stay out of school for the next couple of days and just focus on himself for a while. They said that they would alert you. I told them that I would tell you myself. So how the hell did they find out? What did you say you fool? The cops stopped by the house the other night trying to take my husband away I had to lie and tell them that Karma was mentally impaired but thanks to his grades and record they knew that wasn't true so I'm going to ask you one time and if I don't like the answer that you give me then little Karma here is going to have a little accident. I'm sure that you could pick him up from the morgue right.Cause there are these new heels that I want to get so I won't be able to"

I had to refrain from snarling into the phone that wouldn't help my boy but neither would me answering the question I needed to know were he is. "I want to talk to him before I answer your question you got that." I could hear more talking in the background and the sound of chairs being pulled out. Could it have been the food court could that be where he is. "Oh well I suppose that I can allow that if it will get the answer that I need." She made it seem like she was doing me a favor when she handed Karma the phone. "Dad. Dad I want to go home." He sounded calm but there was this underlying tone of worry. "I know Kar. But just listen okay, are you at the food court just say no or yes okay." I could hear something and then there was nothing just silence. "Alright well that is all you get you heard his voice." Dammit could it have been on speaker they could be leaving the food court as we speak. I ran at top speed the wind rushing and swirling around me as I kept the phone held firmly to my ear. "How do they know." I looked at the the food court that was off in distance in sea of people it was hard to pick them out but I knew that was him. "A co-worker when she found out that Karma was my kid she pulled his file and find out about the accusation that was reported and then note in his file about the day he missed class was because he was in the hospital. She got into a argument with Karma and she blurted it out before she couldn't stop herself. That is how the school found out it wasn't Karma's fault so give him back to me now." I ran across the for court bumping and pushing people out of my way as I finally saw two redhead standing together. "Whatever say goodbye he is coming back to where he belongs." Her voice sound closer then the phone, I smiled wide as I placed a gentle hand on the young redheads shoulders as my heart calmed down. "You think so I think that he is coming back with me what about you Kar."

His golden eyes seems to be put at ease, as he laid his eyes on me and then at the women that were supposed to be his mother why did she have to be this way, what the hell happened to her, she used to be the kindness women on the planet and now look at her. She was willing to put her own son to make a point. Willing to choose her husband over her only son. "How dare you!" She started to raise her voice as I pulled Karma, behind me grabbing his arm but not to tight to bruise him. "How dare I, we came here to get our minds off all the bullshit that you have been pull and you turn this into the worst day of this kids life. You were really going to kill him if he didn't recent weren't you." I looked at her, her shocked face looked outraged but not because I said it but because I had the nerve to defy her. After that, I don't think that I can handle this anymore. "Come on Karma we are leaving right now." I steered him out of the food court and out of the sea of people. "Thanks" I turned to look at Karma in shock as we stopped at a restaurant that was in the mall. Once we were sitting on at the table I look at him slightly confused. "I should be saying I'm sorry I shouldn't have let you run off."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Things Go Wrong

Karma POV

"Do you still want to get the game." I looked at my father he had his worried look in his eyes as he looked at me as we ate our lunch. I could feel a frown on my face as I looked at him his dark black eyes looking at me, he was concerned but there was also this anger in his eyes I knew that it was because of what just happened but still. He looked like he was about to kill them the moment that I looked the other directions, I sighed "There no point I just realized that I left my gaming system at moms house so even if I got the game I wouldn't be able to play it." He snarled and I had to resist the urge to flinch I will still a little jumpy after what I just went though. But I was always jumpy since the first night in the hospital.

I can't really believe this, that she would go to these extreme making me disappear to help her husband out it made me feel. Less than human. "I'm not letting her ruin our day off. Come on." I looked up from my food as he looked at me, knitting his eyebrows before breaking out gaze. "Where are we going and how are we going to stop her from running out day. I thought that she already did when she threatened to kill me, to take me away from you." He chuckled darkly and look at me "I'm going to buy you the guy and the gaming system to go with it. Then we can go anywhere that you want." I felt a smile crept onto my face as we walk to the mall.

I couldn't believe that he was really, going to buy me a new game system and a new game all because mom was being a bitch then I would have told him a long time ago. Then I wouldn't have had to go through all that stuff. We walked back in the same game store that I was forced to leave. I grabbed the one piece game and then my father picked up the my father walked over to the counter to glare at the fat guy behind the counter.

He seemed shocked to see me and then turned to look at my father, who was pulling his credit card out, handing it to the man. He was breathing heavily as he rung up the stuff.I think that it was the fact that my father was glaring at him. I mean my father was fuming I was afraid of the guy that was behind the counter. "Dad are you okay." I turned back to see him, nodding his head. "I'm fine Kar, come on, where do you want to go next." He glared at the fat man behind the counter while grabbing the bag and walking toward the entrance of the mall with me in toe.

"Could we head home so I could play my game." I watched this small smile from on his face as we made it back to the car. "Yeah kid what eve you want." I looked at him, he was never that easy going. When I sat in the car I could see him standing there as he slowly opened the door and then slammed it shut. His shoulder was tight as I looked at his back. He was putting in a lot of effort to keep his composure as the car slowly pulled off.

"Papa are you okay?" I looked at him as he took in a deep breath and nodded his head. "Yeah bud I am fine but let's get you home so you, can play you game." His voice was soft but there was this edge to it that forced me to flinch. I had been jumpy, I guess somewhere in the back of my mind there was this fear that he would do to me what my ass of a stepfather did. But I knew that he loves me and doesn't want me to fear him. But it was like something that I can't explain.

The car ride was quite and it wasn't the silence that I was used to hearing, "Dad I don't think that you're oak and it's worrying me. I don't want you to drop me off at home and then do something stupid. I know that look, I have that look all the time, the look that says I'm about to kill some low life scum." I turned to look at him and he signed heavily, as we pulled up to the house. Resting his head on the back of the chair staring at the road, breathing in and out. The way that he breathed the way that his shoulders didn't start to shake from makes me even more scared.

He was only this calm when he was ready to assign to someone. "I'm fine Kar, just head inside and don't do anything stupid. Rio had been texting you and she did something rash. She said that she would stop by with your homework in a few. So head inside and set up your system. But I want you to set it up in the living room. I don't want Rio in your room." I can't believe what I am hearing she didn't trust me enough to stay at home with a girl, though she is a sexy, hot intelligent blonde that has a way of making me lose what little impulse control that I do have. Which I guess in a way makes it seem like i couldn't be alone with her but that wasn't going to stop me from complaining. "Dad really."

He frowned to himself as he looked at me. "What do you think that I want you taking over the tv of all hours of the day. It just for night or if you want I can't make it permit. Alright Kar?" I groaned and nodded my head before slowly rising from the car and ducking my head in the back to the trunk. I knew that he was going to be something stupid and I couldn't let that happen. So when I open the trunk I saw that there is a thick black case that held the guns. I opened the case to see that dads handgun just laying here. He trained me plenty of time with that gun, I jumped the gun handle and grabbed the clip taking out each of the silver metallic bullets in a matter of seconds. He trained me to well. When I slammed the door shut I walked up to the winding holding the bag in my hands. "Dad whatever you are going to do please don't do it. If you got to jail I have to go home to her and I can't spend another minute in that house."

The looked my father gave me as I walk into the house was hurting me. It hunted me when I was setting up my console. I just hoped that if he did kill the two of him then him being an agent of the ministry defense could get him off. I had finally gotten back to a normal rhythm and it might be messed up again because of that bitch and her dick I didn't understand was how they knew that I was at the mal. Could they have been watching us this whole time could they have been waiting outside this whole time? "Hey Kar? You here?"

I snapped my head back and look to see a pretty blonde in a super hero shirt and a frown on her face. "You have not been responding to my texts." I snapped in the last chord and the screen came to life as I slowly rose to my feet and gently tugged at Rio's hand before turning to,look at her. Placing one of my hands on her waist while my fingers interlocked with her. The deep frown lines in her face started to disappear, when I looked up at her, the look in her eyes were killer. "Dad took my phone its was supposed to be a father and son day. That turned bad,I think he went to go kill some people so my nerves are a little worked. So what's up? What happened at school?" I grabbed the bag on her shoulder and started to shift through it on the couch while she stood there numb and confused.

"What do you mean that your, dad went to kill someone?" I turned to look at Rio this worried looked consuming the light that was in her eyes. "Simply put we went to the mall to get me a new game a way of taking my mind off of the whole shit with school and it ended up going bad. I ran off and got separated from my who was there, step touch and mythic bitch. She was going to kill me, to make me disappear so that this whole case would disappear. Her and the others took me, I was almost a cold body hidden somewhere. But dad got me at the last moment. Then he acts all stoic and then he disappears."

I wouldn't believe this shit,or I could believe it, I mean really it was all so fucked up I did the right thing I was the one that was paying for it and for what. "That's fucking crazy but speaking of school." I looked down at my lap and groaned as I turn my head upward and looked to see this scared expression on her face. When she met my gaze she seemed worried if not broken. "I was in the bathroom and I was listening to the girl talking about you about the whole ordeal. They think that you dad was the one that was beating you because you are way too strong to let anyone else do it. Then it was mentioned again in the class and I just go so pisted. Where do they come off assuming that Mr.K was the one behind all of your pain. Like they don't have anything better in their lives to do then talk shit. It pushed me past my limit I wasn't going to let them talk about you or your dad like that. So when the sniper chick came at me I kinda lost it. I pushed, her face in and gave her a few kicks and punches and they still think that your dad is he one that did it to you. I'm trying my best not to Assante a few of them."

I would say that I was mad and that I was going yell and destroy them but I was too tired to deal with this bullshit right now. All I wanted to do anything but lay down and play some video games. "Well I will be angry tomorrow, right now I'm playing the new one piece game you want to play." I turned to look at her and this bright smile formed on her face. "Hell yeah."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Stay Away Before I Kill You

Karasuma POV

I knew that what Karma said was true and it wouldn't be worth it but every time that he spoke he thought about him in the mall. Or the way that he would fold in the hospital bed when his mother treated him like nothing but a bug beneath her foot. Common sense went right out of the window and rage took hold of my brain. That thought clouded my judgment and made me see blood red. I knew that I could lose my job or go to jail but that didn't matter to me. Right now I wanted to make sure that those two know that if they are going to lay a hand or hurt my son ever again. A pressed my foot on their necks, I looked at the large 5 story house that was in front of was another thing about her that I never understood we never need a five-story house and yet she focused on the material things rather than her own son. All the time that she belittled him and made him feel like an idiot, it broke my heart to think that he has been dealing with that alone for a year all because he was worried about how I would react. Well, all of that was about to change them in this one moment. I looked at the door it wouldn't move and it was a reminder that behind that door held two mother fuckers that were about to learn a lesson.

I slowly rose out of the car and looked at the door my fist wasn't going to do a damn thing, that wouldn't scare them and I wasn't going to stop till they learned their lesson. I walked around the trunk and slid it open I was met with a thick black weapons case, I had seen plenty of times when I was in the field. I open it, it was filled to the brim with daggers, handguns, even my rifle. But Anka was in a war zone so I know that a simple handgun would not scare her, but my rifle now that would be a good start.

I slid my hand around my hunting dagger and my sniper rifle as I gripped it tingly and slammed the trunk door. Letting the black trunk slammed close, I think that it is about time to get this done with. I stalked over at the door quickly before kicking it down before stalking into the room. "Anka get your ass down here you, too, you deadbeat piece of shit. " I stalked over to the living room to where I could hear hushed whispers of two people. I turned the corner to see that my ex-wife and her so-called husband were sitting in the living room, watching a movie. I threw the dagger perfectly, it hit right in between the two of them sinking deep into the wall. I lifted my gun and point it at the deadbeat. Anka looked like a deer in the headlight but it wasn't out of fear but pure shock. Her golden eyes as they became more slit when she looked at me.

I placed my finger gently on the trigger and look at her. "Don't move if you ever think about it touching my son then I will shot him. Oh and you, if you think to go near my son ever again then I will end you till there is nothing else. You ripped out his heart and tortured him made him feel below the levels of the lowest scum." I looked at Anka her golden eyes held my gaze but they lacked any emotions. When I turned to look at her deadbeat husband his black eyes were glazed over and lacked emotion. But in a split moment his face twisted into a sneer."What you got a problem with come out and say it don't be a bitch about it. But that is my baby boy, that is my son and you went after him. Something like that can never be stand up."

I look at him as he slowly rose from his couch he looks like he was about to snicker at me like what I am doing was funny to him. When he stood up I searched his face to see if there was anything. But there was no regret only this deep-seated resentment, amusement and hatred for both me and Karma. That filled me with more anger than I thought humanly possible as I reached my hand to the back of my pants gripped tightly to the grip lover my rifle in the process and yanking the handgun out of the waistband of my pants. My rifle slapping against the side of my leg as I watch the change in the deadbeat's facial expression.

"Open your mouth" I watched as his face began to twitch and concludes and his eyebrows strained and curved downwards like he was about to frown. "Now!" I look at him and he slowly opened his mouth and I shoved my gun roughly into his mouth, I click the trigger button and heard the click of the gun. He looked like he was about to shit himself and it forced a laugh out of me. "Well, would you look at that Karma must have taken the bullets out of the clip.I guess that I could shoot you with my rifle but that would be a bit listen and listen to will if you go near my son ever again.I will come back with a loaded gun and I will end you. But don't make a mistake, this rifle is loaded." I pulled a handgun out of his mouth watched the gray and white spit over the barrel of the to over to the couch leaning down to grab my dagger.

When I hit my head I was met with the eye of death, Ankas eyes were so searing so bright that and it was like they were seeing me. I leaned in close so that my lips were hovering over her ears. "Say a thing about this to anyone then I will kill you and him and boil your bodies in and I'm taking his stuff. I'm taking his stuff out of the room you don't need it and he does." I ran out of the room and up the step two at a time till I reached him roo. I looked at it was pretty blanket a few poster but a ton of books and videos games. On the back of his blue soft computer chair was a thick black jacket. My jacket and the thing that started this all. I lifted it up throwing my jack over my shoulder as I started to speed pack.

By the time that I had made it back to the house the moon was in full rise it was roughly around 9 so there was a good chance that Karma was still I doubt that he could sleep when he was worried that I was sitting in a jail cell for murder. I grabbed the three black duffle bags full of Karma's, books, video games, his game system and all his clothes and shoes. I had slowly reached the door and was about to turn the knob when I noticed that there were shadows in the background. I wasn't really worried about it, I was good in a fight."Hello" I turned back to see that there was a tall woman with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Who was she, her slender figure was shivering as I looked at her it had to be really close. "Hi, I'm sorry, I'm Rio mom, she said that she was stopping by to see your son, Karma." I nodded my head and smiled at her "Yes she is, are you here to pick her up." She smiles wide and nodded her head hurriedly.

She looked like she was freezing to death in the early winter air,"Would you like to come in or do you want me to send her out." I looked at her and smile wide at me before cocking her head to the side to get a better look at was this questioning look on her face as her eyes drifted to the black bags in my arms. "My wife and I are in a nasty custody battle, her husband and my son aren't on the best of terms, I just went to go pick up his stuff." I looked at her and she smiles wide and nodded her head "I understand that, but if you don't mind can I come in it's a bit chilly out here." I nodded my head and opened the door wide so that I would be able to make it through the door with the bag.

When I walked into the house to see that Karma was passed out on the couch with Rio resting contently on his chest, they both had this look of peace on their face. It was adorable. It forced a warm smile on my face as I walked further into the room so that Rio's mother would walk in. I could hear the boy of them breathing in rhythms they were truly content and after the week that they had they deserve it. "That is so cute." I nodded my head in agreement and walks up the stairs dropping off Karmas bags in the room.

When I made it back to the living the lights were on and the tv was off. I sigh heavily when Rio stood up as waved at me. "Hey Mr.K, am I going to see you at school tomorrow." I looked at her and nodded my head as her mother look up at me confused. "You work for the school." I nodded my head and looked at Karma who was aggravated and worried you could tell by the look on his face. The worried is probably because of me and the anger was because he hated being woke up. "Yes, I am the PE teacher." I watched this smile form on her face as she nodded her head and me and looked at Karma. She smiled gently at him before turning to walk out. "Well, Karma and Mr.K it was nice to meet the both of you, come on dear let's get out of their hair."

I watched them both out of them walk out of the house, they closed the door gently and it forced a sign out of my lips. I was exhausted and I need to rest for a bit, of course, I wasn't going to get that rest. But it was a nice thought to be caught up in for a moment. "Dad" When I turn around I was met with Karma's golden eyes which were full of worry as I looked at him, his red hair was tousled and disheveled which had to be from the nap. "You took the bullets out of the clip out of the gun before I drove off didn't you." I watch him shake his head as he got off of the couch and walked to the kitchen with me flowing after him hoping to get an answer out of him.

He didn't make a sound all he did was walk along with me, this worried look on his face as he looked down at his feet. As he sat down in one of the red chairs at the black table I started to pull pork out of the freezer and warming up the stove. "Steam pork." I look at him and watched his head bob up and down. "You didn't answer my question, did you take the bullet out of the clip of my gun." I looked at Karma, as he looked down at his feet he didn't even look close to answering my questions.

I turn back to cook the pork. I watch the flame lick at the pan as I cooked the food. It didn't take it very long to cook the food. But I cooked it in complete and utter silence. When the food was down a place two plates on the table. One in front of Karma the other in front of my seat before walking over to the fridge and grabbing a beer and a can of I sat down I start to eat but he didn't move. He stared blankly at the plate like he wasn't able to eat. He wasn't going to eat and that was evident by the look on his face. "Kar.." I looked at him but he refused to meet my gaze."The only way that you knew that I took the bullets out is if you tried to use it." His voice was hurt and when I looked into his eyes I could see the betrayal. "I did use it I had to make a point, Karma they were going kill you. If I didn't get you back then I don't know what I would do without you. I can't pretend like I forgive them, I'm not a good as you. You are the most important thing in my life, you hear me. Karma look at me!"

I watched as his head slowly rose but you could tell that he didn't want it. His golden eyes were filled with emotions that I couldn't start to understand. "I wasn't gonna let them keep hurting you the way that they were, you have nightmares every day and don't think that I don't know that you tear up every time that you thought about what your mother did. Your well being both mental and physical is all I care about.I wouldn't let her taker you even if that was the only option in the world. You're my world and I will always take care of you, I knew that you took the clip out so I had no problem pulling that trigger. Now eat please." I almost felt bad for lying I hadn't clue that he took the bullets out but I wasn't going to tell him that.

I look at him he looked moved by my word and that was all that I care about I sighed and started to drink my beer while watching him eat. "I think that it would be best not to miss another day of class but if you want to stay home. Then I won't make you go but I'll have to call your aunt I don't want you, home alone when those two are still out there. I made it pretty clear what will happen if I find out but that doesn't matter, with your mother you know that right." I look at him and he looked shocked at me before nodding his head. "I'll go dad but I don't want to go to English." I turned to look at him and sighed heavily "We can discuss that during lunch okay." I look at him and nodded my head before rising. "I'm going to head to bed, you are going to eat, take a shower and then unpack your stuff." I looked at him and watched him slowly nodded his head before tearing into his food.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 School Sucks Worse Than My Life

Karma POV

The car ride was silent, I watched as the tree blurred passed me and the bright blue sky was clouded with white fluffy clouds. Blocking most of the sunlight that would normally be blinding me. "Didn't the school say that I could and should take a few days off." I turn it looked at my father as he hit his horn as a car stopped short in front of us. He didn't take his eyes off of the road and his shoulders seem tense but that's just how he was. This frown form on his face as he looked ahead lost in his thought his movement seemed mechanical as he drove out the school.

"Even if they say that it is alright to miss out on school, it doesn't mean that you should, after all, there is an assembly at the main campus and you can miss any more assassination training the others are catching up to you. So you are going end of the story you got a new game and new game system so now you have two. Plus I let Rio come over so this is your payback for all of that." I groaned and looked out of the window, the gates to the school from hell was slowly approaching. "Nothing ever comes free that was the first lesson you taught me when we started assassin training. That was what when I was 10." This small smirk formed on his face as he turned to look at me.

The car jerked slowly to a halt as the gates slowly started to open as if to say get ready to go to hell. "Do I have walk up the mountain just to walk right back down. I mean really I could just sit in the car and when you guys are coming down then I can just meet you." I looked at my father as the small smirk that was on his face was slowly disappearing. "Nope the assembly doesn't start for another hour and the stupid yellow blob wants to talk to the class you begin apart from that class. So you have to go the only question is can you make the extra trip up and down the mountain."

I slowly shifted in my seat stretching out my arms and leg and nodded my head. "Yeah the pain is still there in my back and head but it's less present more of a dull ache than anything else." I turned to look at my father and he smiled wide "Alright then get it be honest you are way too heavy for me to carry." I watched him laugh as a form appear on my face. I slowly walked out of the car and started to make my way up the mountain. My father was to my right not saying a word just slowly coming up the mountain as I looked at the deep brown trunks for the trees. I ran my finger along them feeling the texture underneath my skin. "You know this forest like the back of your hand." I smile a little bit before turning to the sound of my father's voice.

"Yeah well, we have been training here since school started and even with all my injuries I am still the best one to kill Koro-sensei." I look at him and he rolled his eyes at my boasting. We had finally made it to the school when the smile on my face dropped. "Dad you sure it's not too late to get back in the car and disappear before anyone sees us." I looked at him and he sighed lightly before ruffling my hair. His hand carting through my red hair as I looked at him. "I know I don't want to go either but this is our mission and we must do it without fail."

I sighed there was this understanding look on his face as I walked down the silent hallways as the echo was all that I could hear. Then there was this ticking like the sound of heels hitting the ground.I knew that new was yellow-bitch. My father stopped adults play at the door and slowly opened it like he was afraid of what was behind the door. When it finally did I was meant with the worry glance form yellow-bitch.

Her eyebrows were stringed together as she looked at me like she is trying to find a new injury anything to find a reason to justify her actions from the other day.I don't know why she was looking for things something that wasn't there.I felt my father's hand on my back it was soft and gentle, pushing me to move forward. I didn't want to walk into the classroom and I could feel the eyes of my classmates as I made it back to my say. I want to murder each and every one of them if they didn't stop staring. Expect for was brave and fearless as I look at her deep cerulean eyes they were breathtaking and they told me that everything would be fine as long as I held my head high.

I made my way to my seat ignoring the whispers and as I sat down I stared daggers at yellow-bitch. She looked like she wanted to cause trouble but my father stood by her side and I could see every part of her body quaking from I looked at my father he had this dangerous gleam in his eyes as he held his arm at his side. But I could see the way his muscle contracted like he wanted to break him.

But he stayed silent and look at Koro-sensei, his yellow skin changing different shades of colors that I don't even know existed when he looked at my father and then Irina and before he spoke again. "There is going to be an assembly down on the main campus as we all know that the assembly is just a way of putting you in your places. But remember you are an assassin and you won't bow to anyone. Also, there will be no talk of what went down the other day, the word has already spread to the main campus and I don't want any disturbance is that understood. We will stick together."

I sighed I wonder what they were talking about me and my whole situation or the fact that Rio almost killed another student." I folded my hands resting my head on them as I tried to look at the girl with the golden hair and green eye what the hell was her name again. Rinka that was right, right? Well, she had a broken nose and a cut on top of her eyebrow she looks like shit. That's my girl.

"Alright then let's go." I turned to look at my girl her blue eyes lit up as she turned to look at me. She must have known that I was looking at Rinka because she had this amused look on her face.I slowly stood up and watched at the others filling out leaving me behind which was fine with me. As I walked out of the class there was Rio both of her hands folded behind her back as she clocker head to the sighed. Her blond hair falling to the side. This small but beautiful smile on her face she let her eye drift over my frame. "Looking sexy as always."

I laughed at her and walked over to me interlacing our hands till it was perfect. As we walked down the hallway, her hair swished from side to side as she looked straight ahead. "So was he talking about you or about me and my dad." As I was saying that I noticed that my father was running ahead of us but stopped short when he watches the other running into the forest, struggling to make it down the path. Any other time I would blow this off I got the grades for it but I didn't have much of a choice when my father was one of the teachers and if I blew this off I would be grounded and I don't want to deal with that.

Rio out of confusion never answers my question we were to busy running down the mountain. If we tried to talk if we try then we would beat off out tongues. By the time we both go to the bottom my back aches am I dripping with hot sweat. Covering every inch of my skin was thick layers of sweat. The hot sun was beating down on us as some of my idiot classmates dropped to the floor or painted placing their hands on their knees. My father turned around he didn't seem phased, he wasn't even sweating but then again he was in the military.

"Is everyone alright." He walked over to me placing a hand on the small of my back sending pain through me. "I'll carry you back up the mountain when the others are all gone." I nodded my head grateful to hear it, my back was still a little banged up compared to the rest of me that is. When I stood up straight I felt my bones in my back cracking as I looked at the others. Yellow bitch was the last one off the mountain. She was heaving and her hair was a mess, she was clutching her chest trying to catch her breath. I didn't think that she would have a heart attack from the exercise but I was hoping that she did. It was what she deserved it. "Alright let's do this."

I walked into the school and it felt like all of their eyes were on us, I could even hear a few of them muttering under their they shut up when they saw my father, some of the girls whispered about how hot he was and I had to resist the urge to gag. The guy on other hand was whispering and gawking at yellow bitch, they were whispering about how hot she was and how come we as the loser class. But we get all the hot teachers. I snarled under my breath who the hell did they think that they were called losers. "Hey Mr.K look at our cases we designed them ourselves."

I turn to look at Rio and one other girl showing off their knife cases as he snarled "There very cute now put them away." I chuckled under my breath but stopped when I felt this pain in my chest and people are beginning to look at me. I sneezed right back at them, my golden eyes striking fear into their hearts and I don't know why. I mean yes I am a badass but there was just something about my eyes that scared people into doing what I said when I was feeling vindictive.

"Hey yeah sorry, we didn't have any papers for class E." I could hear them snickering as we look around. I don't care much so I just slipped my hand into my pockets and look at the guy up on stage. I wasn't paying much attention till Koro-sensei ran in the room and threw us all flyers. While making another swirl around the room. Theses asshole who were they to look down on us we were going to save the whole planet.

When the meeting was over I was slowly walking out with Rio, my hand interlace with her when this asshole from the assembly came out of nowhere. Some pretty boy was looking at us as two of us before doing a once around. Like he was trying which one of us he should go after first. Either way, he was going to be making a huge mistake."Why is a beautiful young lady like you do with a battered and bruised psycho like this? I mean really if his own stepdaddy didn't love him what makes you think you can." I don't know if it was the hike from the mountain. Oe the fact that this loser was trying to pick my girl up by insulting me. I jumped at him throwing a right hook, which forced him down to the ground. I straddle him and punched him with my left hand and there was this cracking sound. I looked down at I could see that threw a bone displaced in my hand. But that wasn't going to stop me I punched him again with my right first before hearing this popping sound and something slick started to cover my hand. When I looked the kid in the eyes there was nothing but pure fear. It was what he got.

His nose was crooked and red fluid spread all over his pale white face but I wasn't nearly done. I punched him right in the face over and over till the display bone snapped back into place. I would have kept going but someone reached their hands under both of my arm pins and yanked me off of the stupid brat. "Karma Karasuma Akabane nock this. " I knew the angry voice it was my father. He held me in place as Rio stood there trying to hide the proud smile on her face as the principal walked over to us.

This wild anger looks in his eyes but his anger paled in comparison to mine. He turned his gaze to Rio when I didn't shrink from his look, "Would someone like to tell me what's going on." I watch her smile dropped from her face as this glare from on her flawless face. "Yes, that kid said something inappropriate and insects that upset both me and Karma deeply than he made a pass at me and tried to grope me. It was horrible but I think that this would be better discuss this in the office wouldn't you agree." I turned to look at him as my father grip loosened a bit. "That seem like a good idea, I will see the three of you there. As well as you ." His tone was cold and serious as he walked away from us. This was going to be a long day and I am sure that I am going to get yelled at all night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Grounded For Life

Karasuma POV

I watched him jump on that kid, I didn't hear what he said, though I'm sure that it was something fucked up. I really couldn't believe that any of this was happening this wasn't going to go over well with the principle. It definitely it would go over well with Koro-sensei. Wait did I just say that. The stress must really be getting to me, maybe I should have stayed home today.

That was all that was racing through my mind as I walked down the silent hallway with Rio and Karma. The principle was making sure that the other kid could stand before going through with this stupid meeting.

I didn't see the point in all this pomp and circumstance it was just going to end with Karma getting his ass handed to him. No matter the fact that he is a star student and the other kid was asking for it. Nothing was going to save my son from persecution and that only pissed me off.

But it was how things work here, it never really bugged me until my kid was the one in the hot seat. I love him more than life and this isn't the best thing to happen but it was what we are going to be dealing with. I glare at the back of Karma head as he let out this aggravated sigh.

"Stop staring dad, it's rude." I laughed he had to be kidding me he was the one that started all of this and he wants me not to be mad about it. I knew that my laugh came out hard when he flinched at the sound. It always hurt me to see it because it was a sure-fire sign of abuse. I should have known better than to yell and growl around him. So instead of laying into him, I stayed quiet these were tricky waters to navigate.

Once we reached the end of the hallway we were met with polished large double oak doors that seemed to glimmer in the fluorescent lights. As I push the doors open the principle crept up behind me silently like an assassin. Forcing a shiver to go down my spine every instinct in my body was telling me to send him before he had a chance to do the same to me. It took all I had to keep my instinct at bay as Rio, Karma, and that kid who got his ass kicked walked slowly or three chairs sitting in form of a large oak desk.

I stood behind my kid just looking at his bright red hair as I tried to think of a way out of this mess. But as the principal turned his cold stare to each one of the students sitting before him. This cold sneer illuminated his face as he hit button on a remote. His computer humming to life as a video feed appeared on the screen.

The video was fully equipped with sound and as I stood there watching this kid throw my son's trauma in his face and then make a pass at his girlfriend all in one breath. I had to resist the urge to snarl and gripped him by his collar ripping him out of the seat. Instead, I took in a deep breath and held it for a moment before turning my burning hot stare to the principal.

His golden eyes enraged just like mine but I couldn't tell if it was from the fact that Karma hit the kid or if it was because of what was spoken in the video. "What is it that? You wanted me here but you really knew what was going on. You could have just passed her judgment outside."

My neck crack as the tension left my muscle allowing me to get a better look at me son his fist closed and his face warped into anger. He should have been more respectful of his tone, he knew that all it would take was one word for him to get kicked out.

The calculating gaze of the prince was almost as shocking as his following words to Karma."I wanted to you to be here to know, that we aren't going to be sweeping this up under the rug, a serious issue like this needs to be addressed. If someone ever said something like that to my son I would want blood. Especially if they were trying to blame his pain on both my son and myself. Only making that pain we both stuffed so much worse. So young man no matter the reason of way Karama Karasuma hit you I will not have you think that attitude is appropriate in this school. You are expelled don't come back and we will not be allowing this to happen again."

I turn to look at the kid he looked terrible, one of his eyes was swollen shut with a large blue welt. The was blood dripping down his other eye and scratches littered his face and arms. He looked like hell warmed over I almost felt bad, almost.

I turn to look down as Karma usually when people call him after the last name he reminded me that his name was hyphenated and that he last name is Akabane. I felt a small smile on my face today gave me a small victory but there was still the small problem that needed to be deal with.

"What about Karma? He did attack a student?" I felt my chest tighten with worry as my heart pounded in my ears. As I turned to look down at Karma he wasn't fidgeting with his finger like you would expect other kids to do when they were sitting in the hot seat. He was definite simply waiting for the judgment to be passed.

"Well I suppose as long as he doesn't cause any more problems then there is no reason to punish him but take him out of school for the day. That way it doesn't look like I'm not going soft." I smiled at him who would have thought that there was a nice guy under there. I simply nodded my head before lightly gripping Karmas shoulder gently steering him out of the room and into the car.

I couldn't help the anger and relief that filled me all at once, the anger because he was baited way too easily. The relief is that not only does he not get kicked out but we don't have to deal with Class E and their awkward stares.

As I slowly drift into my car door I slammed it shut Karma doing the same."We will talk about this when we get home and don't think that your ass isn't grounded." I didn't hear him say a word he sat there mutely as I pulled off onto the road.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Life Gets Complicated

Karma POV

I watched as the scenery passed by me, blurring into colorful blob as, fear clamped its icy cold hand around heart. Sure I was off the hook but the way that he was acting, like he couldn't trust himself to speak it worried me a great deal and I don't know what could happen.

He might lose it, but would it be enough it hit me to make him snap. He had been losing it lately getting more and more tired trying hard to keep it together but I could see the way that this whole thing was eating at him.

Like he was the one to blame for all of it and I think that it might be my fault the way that he is reacting. I lied for a year if not more and it breaks my heart. This was all my fault and if he just snaps and starts beating me and I wouldn't be able to fend him off.

I felt the car jerk to a stop and my father let out this sadden sigh that force me out of my stupid and foolish thoughts. I know that I'm being stupid, he would never hurt me, I knew that but still that paranoia that fear didn't go away.I don't know how much longer I could live in fear, I didn't want this to destroy my life.

"I don't know what I can do, I'm at my end here Karma, when I yell you flinch, when I sigh you flinch, when I grip your shoulder you flinch, like you think that I am going to hit you. I'm pissed at what you did, but for you to think that I would do anything to you, to know that I scare am I doing wrong Kar? I really want to know?"

I looked at my father this heart broken look in his eyes as my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. The way that his body stiffen and his broken voice filtered in the air. Made me feel like the worse son in the world. He just looked so broken, even his heated black gaze showed nothing but pain and sadness.

"Papa you didn't do anything wrong I swear and I'm sorry but there's just this voice in the back of my head that keeps telling me that I need to be afraid. I think that it has something to do with you begin pissed about this whole thing. I'm scared that you might blame me and I guess that there is another voice that tells me that things aren't what things seem."

I felt my voice break as my father let out a low whimper, running a tired hand over his face slowly before he stared into the very depths of my soul. "Let's continue this in the house Karma." I nodded my head but my heart was filled in so much sorrow as I heard the sound of his voice. He was broken and that was on me to fix.

Wasn't it since I was the one that broke him in the first place. I ran out of the car and walked briskly into the house to see dad sipping sake ass he stared blankly out the window. Completely lost in thought, but even though his eyes seemed miles away I could see the self doubt and hatred. He really did think that this is all his fault.

"Dad it's not on you I was the one that chose not to tell you, I chose to take those beating and I dish out as bad as I got. I chose to fight angst all of this shit on my own. It was my choice not to press charges. I wish that I would have told you the truth when it happened a year ago but I was worried about losing you entirely.

I know that makes it seems like I might blame you but I don't and I know that I need to work on it but I'm not worried that you would beat me. I see the love in your eyes everytime that you look at me and I know that I don't have to worry about living the life I did with mom. So please stop blaming yourself this is on me."

I felt my voice break as my throat tightened and I fought back a sob. Collapsing on the ground wrapping my arms around my legs gripping tightly onto them as I bury my face in my hands.

I could hear this sound of shifting movements as my father walked over to me, it took a moment to let my body adjust so that I wouldn't flinch before he lifted me off of the ground, lacing me gently on the couch. When I lifted my head up from my arms I could see this worried look in my father's eyes.

"I never blamed you and I am sorry if you think that I do I never meant for an of it to come out that way. Hey, Kar, I think that you should see a shrink, you might have PTSD with the way that you flinch and have flashbacks. I think that you should really see someone about it. Okay?"

I looked up from my feet to see this loving stare coming from my father instead of a disappointed glare. I knew it, I knew that at some point I had to talk to someone and talking to Rio doesn't count. I nodded my head sadly in acceptance as I felt him shift again so that his arm was around my shoulders.

He pulled me into a tight hug holding me still. I felt his head lower as he kissed the top of my head. "Good and there is one more thing please no more fights all it takes is for your mother to bring that up to the cops and they would drop the charges then you would be never be truly safe. Okay?"

I looked up at him, I didn't even realize that could be a possibility but I nodded my head and stretched out my leg, is letting my legs relax as I tried to think calming thoughts. "Oh and one more thing you are grounded that isn't going to change anything. Tomorrow after school I'm going to take you to a military therapist I have to see whenever I get back from a mission.

I'm going to call ahead and tell her that we are coming. Head up to your bed." I could hear him talking again but I couldn't move I was so exhausted I just passed out in my father's arms. I swear I could hear him chuckling as he laid another gentle kiss on the top of my head as I fell into a deep pit of unconsciousness.


	19. Chapter 19 (10-25 11:50:01)

Chapter 20 Therapy

Karumsa POV

I felt the time ticking down slowly as I sat patently in the office. Karma seemed to be taking longer today to get out of class. I'm sure that he is dragging his feet. I'm sure that he doesn't want to go.

But it's clear that he isn't going to talk to me about this. Plus it seemed to me at least like he needs professional help. But he didn't seem to agree. Sure when I first brought it up he was all gung ho. But the moment he work up this morning he had been dragging his feet.

I growled lowly under my breath as I slowly rose from my feet I'm not playing nice anymore. I slowly staked out of the room. Listening to the excited chatter of students. Glad that it was finally Friday.

I'm sure that is the reason why Karma doesn't want to do this meeting. He wanted go play video games all weekend. I noticed Karma bright carrot top red hair. His eyes lit up with joy as he talk avidly to Rio.

I almost felt bad for interrupting but my mind kept flashing back to the way that he flinches around me. Around anyone that he didn't feel comfortable around. I took in a heavy breath as I finally made my presence awre.

"Karma it's time to go you have your doctor's appointment remember." I let my voice come out as a slow drawl so that he wouldn't know how irritated I was that he was wasting time.

Karma slowly spun on his heels as his golden eyes seem to darken in protest. Any other time I would just drag him out of the room. But with everything that happened. I know that I have to be gentle with him.

Karma growled heavily under his breath as a way of saying I don't want. To go without sounding like a child. But he was going weather he want to or not. Karma face turned a bright red as I started to speak politely to Rio. "Rio sorry to stop your conversation so adutply but little Karma and I have to go, you see…."

Before I could even finish my embracing sentence Karma gave Rio a light pack on the cheek before showing me in the direction of the door. It forced a smile on my face as he growled angrily under his breath.

He grumbled about life being unfair as we stalked down the mountain. Once we finally made it to the car he took the silence as a reason to speak. " Dont know why you feel the need to embrasses me to get me to listen to you."

I laughed there is no way that he is serious other then that he throw a tantrum. I shook my head as I dropped heavily into the front seat. Forcing the whole car to jolt as we both slammed our doors shut.

The final thud of the car doors forced the silence away as I began go drive. "We both know that you tend to act up if you don't get your way. Embarrassing you is the only way to get you to do what you are told. Plus if you weren't dragging your heels today I wouldn't have had to embrasses you."

I watch the slick black asphalt disappear under the car as a large gray might building loomed off in the distance. I hated going to the shrink and I don't have a problem. So I can only imagine how Karma feels but this needed to be done.

As we walked into the building I felt Karma inching closer to me till his slim hand wrapped firmly around my wrist as he tugged lightly. It forced a small smile to form on my face as I looked down at him.

Love shining in my eyes as he spoke in a side whisper. "You are going to be in the room with me right?" His child like vice forced a smile to form even wider on my face as warmth filled my heart.

I forget sometimes how gentle he can be but I'm sure that this ordeal has something to do with his more timid nature these past couple of weeks. "Sorry but they wanted to talk to you by yourself

But I will be right out here if you need anything. Okay?" As his golden eyes widen with fear I'm sure that he thought this is the end of the world. But this had to be done no matter how much we both hates it.

So as the room became fast approaching I pried Karmas hand off of my wrist before sitting firmly on s deep brown bench. I gave Karsm my best reassuring smile before pointing firmly to the door.

A grave expression formed on his face as he trudged into the room. Man this is going to be a long weekend.


End file.
